Transferring and Bonding
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: So yeah...This ONESHOT turned into a THREESHOT XD JESUS CHRIST! But the last chappie is going to be pretty short...sorry XD hehe... Ryuunosuke sighed heavily. His flight was sure taking it's time, apparently it had been delayed an hour or two due to turbulence and criminal acts at its starting point. Why was he getting a plane in the first place? DISCLAIMER
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm writing too much...*sighs***

**Ryuunosuke: Well stop then.**

**Me: But I caaan't!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* How so?**

**Me: Too many ideas!**

**Ryuunosuke: Stop thinking then.**

**Sorata: Is that actually possible?**

**Jin-san: I don't think so, unless you meditate.**

**Maid-chan: **_**Meditate:**_** Focus one's mind for a period of time, in silence or with the aid of chanting, for religious or spiritual purposes or as a method of relaxation.**

**Me: I can't meditate and write at the same time... *sweat drop* Oh and by the way Jin-san, in this story you have come back for a visit for a month or so!**

**Jin-san: Right...so realistic.**

**Me: Be nice!**

**Ryuunosuke: That's how you can stop writing, you won't be keeping the current electrical device forever you know?**

**Me: I know but I can't help it.**

**Rita: Come on guys, leave her alone. *hugs me***

**Me: Yeah guys! I'm an innocent child!**

**Ryuunosuke: *crosses arms and sighs* You really are a handful.**

**Shiina: Write.**

**Me: I am already!**

**Misaki-senpai: COOKIIEEEES!**

**Me: NOT NOW SENPAI!**

**Misaki-senpai: So, later?**

**Me: N-...Maybe.**

**Misaki-senpai: YAY! COOKIIEEESSS!**

**8**

Ryuunosuke sighed heavily.

His flight was sure taking it's time, apparently it had been delayed an hour or two due to turbulence and criminal acts at its starting point. Why was he getting a plane in the first place? The people he called his parents weren't happy with the state of Sakurasou or the school, and no matter how many times he explained to them that he was content where he was, they weren't having it. So he was transferring. He was transferring so far away, Brazil. Checking his watch he saw that it was only 20 minutes until the assembly would start, or it would be if he didn't have to leave early. The new principal was much kinder than their last one. She decided to host an assembly dedicated to him, although he didn't quite agree with her reasoning, he had no choice. He remembered the moment he told her that he would be leaving in less than a month, she had been shocked but understanding. He remembered getting the call.

He remembered the days that came after that

**8**

"Ryuunosuke-sama, you have another email from Akiyama-san!"

"I'm busy right now."

He was working on another project to program the audio, visual images and design for a new gaming system. Although he knew that the email would most likely be important, he was only half way through the process. There was still a lot to be done and it wasn't going to be done in the space of 8 hours if he dealt with other problems, Maid-chan nodded and was silent for at least 3 hours until his phone began to vibrate. "Ryuunosuke-sama, you have an international call from...Mrs. Akasaka-san." His maroon-red eyes widened in surprise and he glared at the small Al who was panicking from his phone, "I thought you made it so that they couldn't contact me?" She nodded desperately and began blubbering about the connection being strong between family members, he rolled his eyes slightly and picked up the phone preparing himself for the worst. He couldn't have prepared himself for what happened next.

"I thought I told you not to contact me before or after 6:45-55? Or at all?"

_"You did, but honey I need to tell you something important."_

Ryuunosuke sighed, "Can it wait?"

_"I'm afraid not, the flight arrives in about 3 weeks' time."_

"Flight? What are you on about woman?"

He could hear his mother's voice waver as she spoke, _"Your transferring."_

"No, I'm not."

_"Honey-"_

He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere. It's as simple as that, and if you have a problem with it deal with it alone."

_"Excuse me?! You cannot speak to me in that manner, even though you're a young adult you're still my son!"_

"Am I? Would a mother decide that her son is leaving a place he is more than content with without even consulting him first?"

_"Yes, because I just did."_

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, I'm not leaving."

_"You are! Your plane arrives in about 3 weeks' time at half past 11, you are to be there and fly to Brazil. I'm sorry, but you haven't got a choice."_

Ryuunosuke clenched his fists and looked at his Al, "Will Maid-chan still be able to function?"

She sighed softly, _"I'm afraid that I don't know much about computers honey."_

"I'm warning you, if all of my work that I put into Maid-chan is wasted I will never even mention you in my life ever again."

_"R-Ryuunosuke!"_

"I mean it!"

It was silent for a while until she sighed and agreed, _"Alright, but now you're ok with moving?"_

"Are you being serious? Of course I'm not."

Before she could speak he cut her off, "However, since I don't have a choice in this or in which parents I get I suppose I must. A word of warning would be that my...friends won't be happy with the situation unless they are feeling incredibly understanding, and emotionally stable."

_"I know honey, and I'm sorry."_

"Never contact me in any way, shape or form again."

Then he hung up the phone and collapsed on his desk in exhaustion, he was leaving Sakurasou for good and there was nothing anyone could do about it. He just knew Former Freeloader wouldn't be impressed with the fact that she wouldn't be able to just fly to Japan and see him, even though he was sure seeing him wasn't her only reason for going. How would he even tell them all? Would they ever see each other again? Ok, now he was just being pathetic and depressing himself. Of course they would, they could contact through email, text, calls and social networks. Then again, that isn't like it's always been. They wouldn't see each other every day. He wouldn't hear Misaki-senpai's screeching voice in the morning, or Shiina causing a ruckus, or Chihiro-sensei trying to convince everyone that she _would_ someday get married. The nagging thing at the back of his mind was slowly making its way to the group of important things, he wouldn't see Former Freeloader anymore. Resting his chin on his arms, he looked up helplessly at the sobbing Al on his computer screen.

"Maid-chan, stop making such noise."

Her little pink eyes widened and she wiped a small pixelated tear away with her tiny arms, "B-B-But Ryuunosuke-sama won't be living at Sakurasou anymore! He won't see his friends and I might not even exist anymore!"

"Calm down."

She narrowed her eyes and for once he could see actual anger directed at him, "How do you expect me to calm down when everyone I love is being taken away from me?! How do you expect me to calm down when you won't be this happy anymore?! Even I can see how happy you are when you are around those people, even Rita Ainsworth puts you in a happy mood when she isn't being so indecent! They are happy around you too, especially that lewd witch!" His eyes widened in surprise, she was actually showing emotions that _she_ could control. Amazing. He sighed and nodded sitting up straight, "Then we have to act like nothing is wrong." She stamped her foot, "How does that help anything?!"

"It spares them the pain we'll go through."

Her facial expression changed to one of shock and sympathy, little blue pixels fell from her eyes as she stared at him. "Ryuunosuke-sama..." His facial features were blank but his eyes were filled with agony, she nodded and smiled faintly. "Of course, I will keep quiet about everything until you decide when is best to tell them about your departure." He nodded in gratitude and carried on with his work, his damn parents had not only wasted precious working time ruining his life but they had taken away everything important to him. What would they do if something special was taken away from them? Adults were weaker than they made themselves out to be. They would probably act recklessly and emotionally, like Maid-chan.

At least he was being grown up about this whole thing.

He felt something burn in his chest.

Maybe not.

Can you blame him? No matter how much of a shut-in he was, he was only human.

**8**

11:10. Ten more minutes.

**8**

"Dragon! Are you going to get up today or just lay there all day?!"

His eyelids fluttered open as Misaki-senpai's voice echoed throughout the building, she was once again waking up every single resident for school. Was it even worth going? It wasn't long until he wouldn't attend there anymore. More knocks on his door forced him out of bed and out the door, she was standing there with Sorata and Shiina who were ready for school. Why was she even there? She lived next door.

"Are you going to school today, Akasaka?"

He was about to refuse when he thought of telling the new principal that he was leaving, it wouldn't be very polite if he didn't inform the school of it before it happened. Sighing, he nodded and went back into his room for his uniform. After changing he brushed his teeth and washed his face, as he did so he watched Sorata chase after a half dressed Shiina in the hallway. She was only in her over shirt and skirt. No blouse. No shoes. No socks. It also didn't help that her hair was a mess, he shook his head at them and carried on with what he was doing. When he was fully dressed, hair neat and all clean he said goodbye to Maid-chan and made his way to the door where Sorata and Shiina were waiting for him. Sorata smiled at him, with the acception of Shiina, and his chest tightened slightly. Misaki-senpai hugged them all, of course Ryuunosuke struggled to get away before they finally escaped their two neighbours.

On the way to school him and Shiina were silent whilst the two brown headed teens chatted away over the phone about their new principal and what they thought they would be like, none of them new the gender or name so they were curious. He, however, didn't care less whether it was male or female. As their conversation's volume raised Shiina turned to him, "Ryuunosuke." His eyes moved so that they were looking at her, he saw a worried look etched into her facial features. "You're hurting?" Jumping back slightly in surprise, he blinked and she stopped, stopping Sorata and catching his attention. Sorata looked back at them both, "Shiina?" Ryuunosuke looked deep into her eyes and he instantly knew she could see right through him, but there was no harm in trying to lead them away from any pain or unnecessary emotions. "No." The air filled with tension quickly and the other two noticed, "Akasaka? Is something bothering you?" Damn their curiosity.

"No, everything is fine."

Shiina narrowed her eyes only a little, "Liar."

Ryuunosuke huffed and only flinched when a drop of rain fell from the sky, he put up an umbrella he had brought with him since he saw the colour of the sky that morning. He held it out so that the others could share it, Sorata smiled and thanked him, once again with the acception of Shiina who was still suspicious. They all began running and when he fell behind Sorata grabbed his hand quickly and made sure he kept up, it took a little while but when they eventually made it to the school they all panted out relieved sighs and calmed their pulses down. Ryuunosuke slipped his hand from the older boys and placed the umbrella in the stand, then he made his way down the hallway. Sorata called after him but he kept moving, afraid that if he stayed they would eventually get that something was up. He looked at the boards and the leaflets pinned there, as he got closer to the principal's office he noticed that there was _still_ a Nyaboron poster up that someone had obviously forgotten to take down. It was slightly wrinkled and the picture was more faded because of the cold weather and the carelessness of the students at Suimei High, he couldn't help but smile at the memory. They had all come together to create something brilliant that everyone loved, and then there was the damn Freeloader. She had been so desperate to get to know him it was chilling, but at the same time it was nicely odd that someone was so interested in him. Or maybe it was just odd. Either way, she made him feel nervous 24/7 because of his gynophobia and her habit to get way too close to him on a daily basis.

He slowly and reluctantly stepped away from the board, shaking those thoughts of _her_ out of his head and finally stopping at the principal's office. Fisting his hands, he knocked on the door three times. Soon enough he heard a feminine voice invite him in, that was the only problem, and she was _female_. Perfect. Her voice seemed firm but gentle, she already appealed to the principal career and he hadn't even seen her yet. When he opened the door and stood in her office he scanned her, she had brown hair tied up into a bun and blue eyes much darker than Former Freeloaders-Damn! _'Stop thinking about her. There is no reason to.' _

"Welcome, and you are?"

He blinked and bowed slightly in respect, "Akasaka Ryuunosuke."

She clicked her fingers and took out a few pictures flicking through them until she stopped on one, then she rushed over to him and showed him it. He slowly took it from her and his eyes widened for the 100th time, it was a picture of the residents of Sakurasou when they presented Nyaboron at the Cultural Festival. At the end of the row he could see himself beside Former Freeloader, bowing like he had just a few minutes ago. Why did she have that? She wasn't there. "You're a resident of Sakurasou, right?" He nodded curtly, "Wasn't that place supposed to be knocked down?" He shook his head and explained that it was cancelled. Once she understood she smiled holding out her hand for him to shake, in horror he remembered the last time he saw Former Freeloader. In panic, he backed away from her but she seemed to understand. "You're the boy with gynophobia, aren't you?" He nodded again and she pulled her hand back to her side and apologised, when she sat down he shook his head and stood in front of her desk. "I'm actually here to inform you that I will no longer be a pupil at this school nor a resident at Sakurasou in 3 weeks' time." She raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Where are you transferring to?"

"Brazil."

"Why?"

He looked at the ground sadly, "Although I don't agree, my parents say that I am transferring to a school that would fit me better." She nodded and wrote it down on a sheet, it seemed to be a Transfer Sheet. He never thought that he would have one with his name on it, it depressed him once again. "I'm sorry, but I understand." The raven haired boy nodded and was about to leave when she placed a hand on his shoulder scaring the hell out of him, he jumped towards the door but stopped. "I would like to have an assembly, to let your friends mourn you." His eye twitched as he stared at Suimei High's new principal, Suzuki-sensei. "Um...I'm not dying, Suzuki-san." She pouted and crossed her arms, telling him that she would still like to have a leaving ceremony for him. He decided to tell her about his plan not to tell his friends until he was gone, so they couldn't do any reckless acts. "If I don't get a choice about the gathering, I would rather it happen on the day I leave. I believe that if I tell my friends about this now then they would act irrationally, and they don't deserve to go through the stress." She nodded and smiled slightly, "You really are a kind boy." He crossed his arms and looked at her blankly, "Wouldn't you do the same to keep the people you care about from feeling hurt?"

Silence.

"I'll send you an email with the details. Thank you, Suzuki-san."

With that, he left.

**8**

"Akasaka!"

Ryuunosuke stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice calling for him, he turned his head slightly and kept his blank eyes on Shiina who was running with him. He waited until they caught up with him and then as they panted in front of him he sighed and crossed his arms, getting impatient. "Spit it out, Kanda." The brown haired boy stood up and weakly looked at him, how long had he been running exactly? "We've been trying to find you since first lesson, where were you?" Damn. How would he explain the reason he went to the new principal's office? Shiina was getting suspicious, he could tell because of the look in her eyes. Her arms were by her side and her body language was normal for her, but her eyes were unnerving him because it was as if she was seeing right through his facade and as if she could read his every action. He had to be careful with his next words and actions. With no expression, he shrugged and closed his eyes looking at the side. "I went to the principal's office to explain that Sakurasou is not to be demolished, apparently nobody told her about it."

Sorata nodded slowly and then Shiina narrowed her eyes again, "Liar." Ryuunosuke turned his gaze towards her and glared, but luckily it was well hidden, so only she noticed it. The other boy sighed and placed his hands on his hips shaking his head in exhaustion, "I don't know what is up with her, and she's been calling you a liar all morning. Do you know why?" It was silent for a moment and before anyone could say anything Misaki-senpai ran up to them, dragging Aoyama behind her. Sorata jumped back in shock whilst Ryuunosuke glared at them slightly, "You're not supposed to be here anymore." Everyone but Shiina and Misaki-senpai stared at him sadly, Sorata sighed and crossed his arms. "So harsh..." Misaki-senpai just giggled and shook her head fondly at the ebony haired programmer, "You've changed, but just not that much. I'm glad."

That burning sensation filled up his heart again as he looked over at her, no longer angry at her for trespassing on their old schools property.

"You saw me this morning, idiot."

She smiled.

He sighed and crossed his arms looking away from her, Sorata gave a small smile before continuing the conversation. "Why _are _you here Misaki-chan?" She handed them all a sheet with a date where they would have a meeting about something unknown, when they all looked at Aoyama and Mitaka-san questioningly the two just shrugged. The eldest boy just sighed and held the bridge of his nose between his index and finger and thumb, "Just be there." Ryuunosuke read through it and crumpled it up shoving it in his pocket since there was no bin nearby, they all looked at in him shock as he walked away leaving them hanging on a sentence they had heard many times before.

"I have no time for such pointless matters."

**8**

As he made his way around the school Ryuunosuke began having ridiculous flashbacks like in movies, he felt stupid but that didn't mean that he stopped caring about them. Of course he had never been out of his room as he had last year and in the holidays but there had still been some good memories he could remember, like when he had eaten a tomato in his classrooms. Good times. However, those weren't the only good memories he had of this school. There was the time that he had actually agreed to help with Nyaboron, so he had sat with all his friends on the roof sorting it out and not only strengthening the layout of the presentation but also the bond with his friends. Since he had not been in contact with them very much, he had also not been very close to them. So he had no other choice than to create a friendship with them in person, not over the internet or emails. It had felt strangely nice to be outside with them rather than in an isolated place.

Of course that didn't mean that he didn't like being inside his room, it was probably the only thing that kept him sane in the years he stayed at Sakurasou. Maybe that was a bit of an overstatement, but it was the main thing that kept him from going insane or moving himself. He was glad that he hadn't left, or else he wouldn't have all the friends he did now. It hurt to leave them, but it wasn't like he had a choice! His parents were making him move! That was the reason why he refused to talk to them in the first place, other than the fact that he felt too controlled by them. When he went up to the roof he sat down in the peaceful silence, as small raindrops fell from the sky he sighed and bit into his lunch. The thing he trusted more than anything in the world, tomatoes. What was it going to be like in his new dormitories? Would it be as chaotic as it was at Sakurasou? How would he cope? Would the residents be as...interesting and odd as those at Sakurasou? He didn't know what to think.

Did he even enjoy the years he spent at Sakurasou? That question struck him hard in the chest. Of course it was an interesting bunch of years, where he had met more friends than he had ever had in his entire life. However, the things that usually went on there annoyed him thoroughly most of the time so how could he like being there?

Was it because _they _were there?

He shook those thoughts out of his head and finished off his first tomato, _'I can't think such absurd thoughts, and it's much too dramatic and movie-like.' _This isn't at all pretend, its reality so there is no magic or 'love at first sight', and you don't always get what you want so you have to just deal with the decisions you make and the options you get. It was much like him and what options he had. None. Sometimes that happens, you have no options and you have to just choose whatever life throws at you first. Or you choose an option someone else gives you, like he had to choose what his parents gave him. That struck another question in his mind; who gave parents the permission to tell kids what to do? Who gave _adults_ permission to tell kids what to do? Once again, he stopped thinking about stupid intellectual questions and just carried on with his life as it was. There was nothing else he could do after all.

His eyes roamed over the roof and remembered Nyaboron, and of course that lead him to think about the damn Freeloader. She was oddly hard not to think about, it was as if she was always in his life even when she wasn't there physically. It really got under his skin. For the first time in a while he let himself think about her, not because he wanted to but because he needed to figure a few things out. At the beginning she told him that she thought he was _interesting_, what did she mean by that exactly? He was possibly the most boring person on the face of the earth, all he did was work, and this did not count any outings the residents at Sakurasou made him go on. That was rare before she came to his life and as soon as she caused all the drama with Shiina, she decided to screw his brain up too. Threatening to take one of their friend's away? Was she being serious back then? What on earth gave her the idea that they would just let her go as soon as she got there? Maybe Shiina might have wanted to go if any of the residents were any different, but he was also sure it was because she enjoyed drawing manga and she was just starting to get the hang of it. He could remember the _panic_ he felt when they drove to the airport, it was surprising to him because usually he never had to deal with emotions like that. As anyone who knew him could see, he was quite a calm person, and it was hard to make him express anger or stress.

Also, he was blunt, and as Sorata told him on the night they had all learned the truth behind Former Freeloaders fake smile. He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a bit hurt and helpless when they left him to pick everything up in the rain, and he even remembered the thoughts he had when they ran after her. When they left him outside of the dormitories, "This is why I stay inside. I end up hurting people without even meaning to." Of course he was meaning to tell her the truth when he did and he also meant to get a reaction, a negative one even, because it would get her thinking about his words and what he was trying to say. Despite the fact that he was trying to get a negative reaction out of her, he didn't want nor did he expect her to be so hurt and upset by it, and he didn't expect the others to be so angry and upset with him. In a way he did regret what he said, it went a bit too far but he _was _just telling the truth and trying to make her realise the mistakes in her logic and how Shiina wasn't the real reason that she stopped painting. It was because she couldn't reach her talent, even if it was fun all she could think about was being the best. Of course that is what many people want, but not everyone can succeed.

She was far too enthusiastic about him, even shouting out that she wanted his email during Nyaboron. Did she really have to do that? It had made him so embarrassed he could have died on the spot, and he was never one to feel like that, mostly because he stayed away from any woman in sight. It was bad enough living with _one_ girl but ever since Shiina ended up at Sakurasou they piled in by the million, of course Misaki-senpai and Aoyama weren't living at Sakurasou anymore but that didn't mean that they didn't act like they did. Misaki-senpai still came over every morning to wake them all up, even him, and she never used to do that. Maybe she had just gotten more irritating over the years. Aoyama wasn't always over but when she was she was just like she was when she did still live there, it was kind of sad to know that she wasn't there permanently anymore. At least she had the thought to actually come back to see them again, even he was happy to see her. Also, the new girl Kanna and Kanda's little sister had moved into Sakurasou also. Kanna was easy to live with since she was quiet, but Yuuko was one of the noisiest and annoying girls he had ever met! His gynophobia hadn't changed much because of that but he could accidently brush arms with a girl without fleeing in fear, the indecency of Former Freeloader had sealed his fear of anything different than just anything accidental. Unconsciously, he lifted his fingers to his lips and traced them, when he realised what he was doing he crossed his arms and felt his cheeks grow warm.

Did she really have to do that _**twice**_?!

Why on earth did she affect him so much? He was sure it was because of her mysterious obsession with him, but it was also because of the lack of shame that woman had! She was so confident in herself it was surprising that she actually lacked confidence in her painting ability, now however, she was much more confident. In more ways than one. He sighed and finished his third tomato before closing his lunchbox, the frustration of that woman was getting to him way more than it should. Still wondering why she was so addicted to knowledge about him and basically...to him-_**it made him cringe just thinking that**_-he analysed everything he could remember her saying to him. Trying not to die of humiliation in the process, it wasn't working much. He was slowly sinking into the ground and his face was brightening in colour, as he thought through the phone calls, the emails and the face-to-face conversations he couldn't really think of anything. All she knew about him after that night where she explained her fake smile was that he _really _didn't like girls, and that he was a programmer, but that part was obvious. He still remembered how scared he was when she leaned so close to him at the hot pot party they had for mostly no reason, she was so cocky and...freaking close he almost had a heart attack! Maybe that was her plan! He sat up in realisation and thought it over, she was trying to kill him! He could see through any plan, but it was a pretty ingenious way of hiding it.

What the hell was he thinking?

He sunk back down, wrapping his arms around his legs and leaning his head on his knees. If it wasn't that then why? Once again he tried to think of what it was that could have done to make her become his stalker, he was confused at why she would like him so much. Was she amused by his reactions? Yes, but somehow he knew that she wasn't heartless enough to do something like that more than once just because she found it entertaining. Besides...she gave him her first kiss and stole his. He scratched the side of his lips and huffed, damn. It was getting harder and harder to analyse this woman by the second. He sighed heavily.

"Ryuunosuke, you're thinking again."

He jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to see that it was Mitaka-san, why were they still here? Didn't they know that they could be in serious trouble if they were caught? He internally sighed, did they honestly even care?

"You shouldn't do that, it could break that smart brain of yours."

Ryuunosuke glared at the ground, nice try. "Spare me the flattery, I'm not joining this 'meeting'."

Mitaka-san sighed and sat beside him, "It always worked on the ladies..." Ryuunosuke's eye twitched as he glared at his friend, it always had to be about the creatures he hated most. "If you haven't noticed, I'm _not_ a woman. I _hate_ women." The older boy looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and he bent one leg, leaning his arms on it and lolling his head back to rest it against the wall still looking at him. A very awkward position he decided. "So you hate, Shiina? Aoyama? Misaki?" It was hard to answer that question considering they were his friends, yet he hated women. Before he could say anything, Mitaka-san cut him off smugly. "Rita-san?" His whole body froze and he could almost feel his hands clutching the old residents' neck, choking him and then snapping it. _'Such morbid thoughts...' _He sighed and looked at the ground, "Friendship isn't about what you are or how you look, it's based on the person themselves. I may hate women but that doesn't mean I hate _them_." As he glanced up at him, he saw that Mitaka-san seemed quite surprised at his answer. He was fiddling with his glasses, desperately trying to process how mature he had become about his phobia. Yes, even he could admit that without being called 'big headed'.

"If you do care about them, then why do you push them away _still_? Even after everything that's happened, do you not trust us? If you don't trust Misaki I definitely understand why, but what about the others?"

"You do realise you're badmouthing your 'wife' right?"

He shrugged and sighed remembering the day he got the news she had submitted the marriage registration without him, "It's only the truth."

Ryuunosuke nodded in agreement, "I guess."

The silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, it was more of a silence that still questioned Ryuunosuke and tried to force an answer out of him. Mitaka-san gazed down at him for a few minutes, taking in how much he had stayed the same but how much he had changed. He would have smiled if it wasn't for the situation at hand and since he wasn't that soft, "So? Do you trust us? Not including Misaki." Messing around with the small stones surrounding him on the ground, he looked straight forward, his answer almost coming out instantly. "Trust is a strong word to use." Flicking some of his light brown hair back, Mitaka-san sighed and turned to the uncertain boy kind of sadly. "You have to trust us sometime, Ryuunosuke. Everyone really cares about you, do I even have to remind you about the several hugs Sorata gave you? Or the times Rita-san ki-"

"No, you don't!"

He chuckled at Ryuunosuke's reaction and ruffled his hair, annoying the shut-in incredibly. "We all know that we can trust you, and we all do trust you. I hope that you come to trust us."

That burning sensation in his heart was back, and it hurt a lot. He shut his eyes tightly to stop the lump in his throat from escaping, then he inhaled deeply. He was becoming so pathetic. "You ok?" No he wasn't, but he couldn't say that! "Is this whole conversation trying to convince me to join that talk?" The older boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, "Would you hate me if I said yes?"

"Kamiigusa-senpai?"

"No, her plan was much more...unrealistic."

Ryuunosuke rested his chin on his palm, "Shiina-san?"

A light chuckle, "Plan C. Then she called you a liar."

Of course...wait. "Kanda?"

"Bingo."

The raven haired teen sighed and looked at the floor, was he starting to get suspicious now? Wait, what was Misaki's idea? Actually he didn't even want to know, but as if reading his mind, Mitaka-san smirked. "She wanted to call Rita-san and get her to convince you by being what you would probably call..._indecent_." His face flushed bright red as he hid it in his arms once again, he heard his friend chuckle cruelly and stand up. The bell rang right after, making him run away, most likely to drag Misaki-chan and Aoyama away from the school. After a few minutes, he finally got up and stretched his arms slightly yawning. Then as he made his way back to class he realised that he had figured nothing out about that damn Former Freeloader.

_'Dammit, Mitaka-senpai.'_

**8**

Later that day Shiina and Kanda had found him, but it mostly consisted of a lot of arguments about the privacy of the chat between him and Mitaka-san and Shiina calling him a liar. So when it was time to go home he was more than relieved, but he got onto the topic of that meeting. Would the new residents be there? Probably. Since Misaki-chan would want them to feel welcome, other than having her damn hot pot parties that is. Should he even bother going? Maybe they knew somehow and they wanted to say goodbye? If not then it would probably be another one of Misaki-chan's crazy idea's, the one's he wouldn't be able to be part of once the next three weeks were over. Maybe he could do something to help...

He was getting way too soft.

**8**

"Okay! So to start off the meeting I will explain why we are here!"

Kanda sweat dropped and stared blankly at Misaki-chan, "That would be great."

She giggled and then noticed Ryuunosuke wasn't there, her eyes dropped to the ground for a minute before she put on a smile. Mitaka-san sighed as he stared at the empty seat beside him, he couldn't even convince him to sit there silently for the whole thing. Cold. Apparently, the new kids were still traumatised by the way they were welcomed so they didn't really want anything to do with them yet, and since the principle was unusually nice, she let them stay at a family members house for a while. "Okay, so in a few weeks' time there is a festival, but it's a music festival, so I was thinking that we could do something for it!" She punched the air and Aoyama blinked in confusion, "Misaki-chan, none of us study in music." The brunette saw the light change in the oldest girls' eyes, it became more evil and mysterious. "Well, if none of us can sing...then we could just get Dragon to edit it!" Mitaka-san sighed, "He isn't here." She frowned until Kanda lifted his hand, "What would I do?"

"The idea's, storyboards for the video etc.!"

Aoyama gulped, "...And me?"

"You would help with the singing!"

"I-I don't sing!"

Suddenly, the screen on Kanda's phone lit up and a song played for a few moments before he checked it. Everyone was silent until he began smiling, just when they were beginning to question his sanity he lifted his phone to show them the email he got.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__What should I do?_

Everyone smiled happily and looked over at the door he hid behind most of the time.

_**Sorata Kanda- **__So you will help us?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'll do what I can._

Misaki-chan giggled and cupped her hands around her mouth so try and make her voice louder, "Dragon! Thank you!" Kanda chuckled and looked at her as she began to fangirl, he then saw that Shiina step forward and copy Kamiigusa-senpai's actions. "Thank you!" It wasn't a very loud shout but it got everyone else shouting, and it reminded the transferring student of Nyaboron, this made his chest tighten again. "Trust us baka!" Everyone stared at Mitaka-san, their smiles faltered slightly but then Aoyama giggled and Kanda nodded. Then they both yelled at the same time, "Thank you, Akasaka/Akasaka-kun!"

Meanwhile, as he sat in his room frozen, Ryuunosuke felt a few wet drops fall down his cheeks. He promised himself that he would never cry, not after the graduation ceremony anyway. Maid-chan felt her pixel eyes begin to leak tears, she sniffed and stared at her creator as he broke down. Wiping his face with his sleeve, he inhaled deeply, his breath jumping slightly as he did so. Then he typed his reply.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Stop making so much noise! People will hear you._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Thank you, Akasaka. _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Don't mention it._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Will you help us in person?_

After thinking for a while, he saw his Al nod and grin widely. "You should make as many memories as you can before you leave, Ryuunosuke-sama. No matter how it hurts." He looked at her and sighed still unsure, the maid Al desperately tried to think of a way he would leave his room. "Bond with them." He gave her a look that was kind of sceptical, but she just smiled. "Real friends would do anything to stay together." He stood sighing and closed his laptop, taking it out with him, when he opened his door he saw the others look at him happily. He simply sat down with them and opened his laptop, "So?" Kanda took his seat beside him and hugged him, much like when he made that webpage about the demolition of Sakurasou. Damn memories. He struggled a little in his grip and huffed, "What are you doing?!" All the older boy did was hold him tighter and smile, "Thank you, Akasaka!"

"Don't mention it."

He could feel the boy's arms freeze around him before he chuckled, that was when he realised that he was still being held. "G-Get off me, Kanda!" Then he pushed him away and went back to his computer, they all laughed. Misaki-chan then turned back to the large whiteboard and wrote his name down, she then explained what the music festival was about and when it was. In 2 weeks' time. How did she expect them to finish a project within the time of 2 weeks?! Was she insane? Yes, why was he even asking that when he already knew the answer? Anyway, none of them specialised in music arts so why did she want to enter? "I suggest that we enter a different festival or event." They all stared at him but he paid them no heed as he kept researching this festival, when Aoyama asked why he brought up a page. "It says that you have to not only make up your _own_ song, but you have to sing it yourself and make a music video for it also." Everyone but Misaki-chan began to have second thoughts about it, she began to look worried so Ryuunosuke looked through it. "However, it says nothing about not being able to edit the voice or not being able to take ideas from other songs. Basically, as long as it's not _exactly _like another song it's fine." The oldest girl smiled and went behind him to see the pages of the website the festival was explained on, she giggled and hugged him lightly from behind, this obviously irritated him greatly. "O-Oi, don't touch me!" She just smiled and patted his head in thanks, he just flinched away and looked away in embarrassment. Shiina stared at him for a moment before speaking, "Sing?"

Kanda blinked, "What do you mean?"

Ryuunosuke sighed, "I think she means that if someone has to sing, who is it?"

Everyone was silent until Shiina spoke up again, "Rita." That began to confuse everyone since she was an artist, not a singer, but even so Misaki-chan asked her why and it saddened the blonde haired girl slightly. Kanda placed a hand on her shoulder, "Shiina?" She looked up at them all, "Rita sang me songs." Ryuunosuke had begun to understand the situation but the others were still very confused, she didn't say anything else to explain it so he decided to take his chances. "Do you mean she sang you lullabies?" Her head nodded and everyone finally got it, apparently she was sang lullabies to keep her from feeling homesick and to get her to sleep. Kanda turned to her and began putting the pieces together, "Are you suggesting that she would sing the vocals for us?" The young girl nodded again and as Hikari came up to her she picked him up and began stroking him, everyone didn't know whether she would be willing to sing for a music festival. Ryuunosuke sighed and knew that he would have to do all the dirty work, so he picked up his phone and called Former Freeloader himself. Once everyone noticed they looked surprised, he just closed his eyes trying to ignore them.

_"Hello Ryuunosuke!"_

"Former Freeloader, would you be willing to do us a favour?"

_"Really?! You trust me?!"_

He felt a sweat drop fall down the side of his head, "Don't read too much into this Former Freeloader."

_"So mean...anyway, what's up?"_

"Do you remember singing to Shiina back when you were roommates?"

_"...Yes..."_

Confused, he looked over at Shiina who was still looking at the cat. "You don't seem too happy thinking about that memory."

_"It's not very nice thinking about back then."_

"Ah, I get what you mean. Now, do you still like singing?"

_"Uh...I don't really sing often. It was only because she was homesick..."_

"Did you sing in Japanese?"

_"Yeah, I sang her Japanese lullabies to make her feel a bit better. It seemed to work a little."_

Shiina nodded and spoke loud enough for her to hear, "It did." Former Freeloader made some sort of happy noise on the other side of the phone and she giggled.

"Do you think you could sing for our project for a music festival?"

_"W-W-What?! I don't know Ryuunosuke, it's been so long and I wasn't even that good!"_

Ryuunosuke sighed, "It's a yes or no question, Former Freeloader."

_"I-I'll have to think about it. When is the festival?"_

"In two weeks."

_"T-Two weeks?!"_

"Will you?"

_"Um..."_

Shiina once again cut into the conversation, "Please." Ryuunosuke swore she saw a glint in her eyes, he spoke back into the phone asking for her answer.

_"Mashiro..."_

"Will you?"

_"..Yes."_

**8**

Former Freeloader would be there in about 2 hours, and it was nerve-racking,

He knew that she could read him like a book, what if she realised that something was wrong? That he was moving? All he could do was act like himself and see if she noticed anything, he doubted that he was acting at all suspicious but Shiina was beginning to suspect something. So why shouldn't the person who could see right through him? He just sat at the table with his computer, waiting for the dreaded moment when they would have to go meet her. Luckily he had finished the gaming system project the night he had gotten the call, and every other project people were asking him to take part in was being put on hold. Of course his superiors were annoyed by this, but to him this came first, he wasn't going to see any of his friends for years after this. Maid-chan was right in saying that he needed to make some memories with them, not only because he wanted to stay in touch, but because if they somehow couldn't then at least he would remember them because of all the good things they did for him. All of the good times when they were together. Even if they never saw each other again, at least he wouldn't have to think of all the bad times or the times where they weren't close, he could remember them as the people who changed him for the better.

Even if he never saw them again...

Drip.

Wait...

Drip.

When he came back from his revere he realised that tears were falling from his eyes and that Shiina was staring right at him, he quickly wiped them away before anyone else could see. She made her way over to him and sat beside him, "Dragon?" He didn't reply to her and she grabbed his arm to get his attention, "Liar." Once that word came out of her mouth, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes with small tears that still resided there. She looked quite surprised for she had never seen him cry before, he then noticed the hand on his arm more and shook her off. "I'm fine." Her eyes narrowed and she stood up angrily, making her way over to Kanda. Hopefully, she would keep this to herself, because if not then he would be in deep trouble with everyone...and he really didn't need that at the moment.

As he finished off the last page of the website he began to think about the new school and what it would be like, his parents' idea of a perfect school was that they had a large amount of space and a posh design. However, his idea of a perfect school was that there was no perfect school. Nothing was ever perfect. It wasn't a depressing thought, it was the simple truth, if he had to pick out anything from this school that he didn't like it would be the way that the ones in charge usually made the big decisions without even hinting a discussion about it to the students. Other than that he couldn't make out a flaw serious enough to make his parents want to take him away from it, what was this other school even called? He wasn't told that, but he was sure that he would have calls from them soon enough. It would be about setting up his room and all the classes he would be attending and such, he probably wouldn't answer them until it was critical to know.

He sighed, something he had been doing a lot lately.

What would his friends be like without him? The same probably, of course they would be rather angry that he left without telling them but sometimes ignorance was bliss. This time it would probably be protecting them from further hurt. He had to make this memory the best he could, of course with his kind of personality it would be hard to bond with them much. However, he wouldn't fight them anymore...unless it was physical contact. Then they could just get lost! Resting his chin on his hand, he propped his elbow up on the table and stared at his screen, watching the picture change from one person performing to another. In all honesty, it didn't even feel real. Until he remembered that his mother was oblivious to what he wanted, it wasn't easy telling someone how you felt about a certain situation or about what you wanted. That's why he didn't, if he could then things would be much easier. If he wasn't this way then he wouldn't push everyone away, he would definitely have more friends and he wouldn't be leaving the friends he did have.

The more he thought more about it the more it depressed him and became more real, he didn't want it to be real but it was and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. Unless by some miracle someone else moved into the dorm he was supposed to be staying in, or his mother suddenly had a change of heart, he was moving. It looked like Shiina wasn't going to tell anyone, she seemed to know that he didn't want them to know yet. How did she know that? The residents at Sakurasou confused him more by the day, making things harder for themselves even if the logical and easy solution was right in front of their eyes. It was exactly the same when the solution to prevent the demolition of Sakurasou, all they had to do was ask Shiina to leave but they all refused to. He reminded himself of the question Kanda had asked that day. "How _is_ it Sakurasou if someone who should be there isn't?"

"You remember that?"

The hikikomori jumped in his seat and turned to Kanda in surprise, brushing some of his brown hair behind his ear he smiled and sat beside him. So he was caught talking to himself? Great. "You don't feel bad about it do you?" Ryuunosuke sighed and still resting on his hand and elbow he turned to the older boy with a blank look, "Not really, it was only the truth." His friend's smile faltered and he clasped his hands together nervously, it would take a moment to answer to that. Before he could however, the programmer cut him off. "The truth hurts to know sometimes, and sometimes you don't want to see it or refuse to see it and sometimes you can't see it, or it it's hidden in lies." Kanda seemed to hang on to his every word, the raven haired boy closed his laptop down and sat up straight. "Back then the truth was just a painting in grey." Brown eyes widened as he spoke that saying, it was silent for a while after that and it was at the point of being called uncomfortable when Sorata finally spoke again. "I did know the logical solution, very well in fact. I knew that it would solve everything." Ryuunosuke balled his hand into a fist and rested his cheek on it so that he could look at him, his expression was still pretty blank and he was trying to get what he meant.

"I just knew it wasn't the right solution."

Ryuunosuke's eyes widened and he stared at the teen in confusion, "Any logical and definite solution is the right solution, and it doesn't matter as long as it works."

Kanda looked over at him with narrowed eyes, "What about Shiina's feelings?"

"She cared about Sakurasou so much that she was willing to risk her happiness for it, I doubt she would have refused to leave if we asked her to, it wouldn't have changed the way she felt."

Sighing, the brown haired boy turned to the ground. "Betrayal? She would have felt that along with a much stronger sadness than she felt leaving on her own accord."

After a few moments of silence, Ryuunosuke sat back in his seat and closed his eyes resting his head comfortably on the back of the chair. "This is just a hypothetical situation. She has no choice but to leave, you can't do anything about it, so what do you do?" Kanda blinked in confusion before tapping his chin in thought, it took about five minutes for him to answer. "Anything." Ryuunosuke raised his eyebrows, so he explained a bit more. "Anything to get her to stay."

"It was a trick question, in the scenario I said that you can't do anything about it, and yet you say that you could do anything to stop her."

"You don't know until you try, and real friends would do anything to stay together."

Ryuunosuke's whole form froze as he had a feeling of deja vu, he looked at the ground sadly, concerning the chocolate eyed boy. "Akasaka? What's wrong?" All he did was pick up his laptop and take it back to his room, not before giving him a strange apologetic look. He was sorry. Sorry that he couldn't be a real friend. Sorry that he couldn't be _their _real friend.

Sorry that there was nothing he could do to change that.

**8**

Ninety minutes passed and all he had done was mope around on his desk, working on a few things for their project every once in a while. Soon Maid-chan popped into the screen and watched as he set up the program they needed to make the video, and of course the audio tune was ready. "Ryuunosuke-sama, I heard what Sorata said." He froze for a few mere seconds before humming in response, then he wrote a few things down on a list of what he had to take with him to Brazil. The Al sighed and yearned to hug the poor boy, if it would make him feel any better. Probably not considering he was losing all of his friends...and his gynophobia.

"Akasaka! We're leaving to pick up Rita-san now! Are you coming?"

His face stayed blank as he looked up at the Al...Who seemed to have disappeared? Then he wrote some more things down, "No, I'm preparing for her living here for the next two weeks." Kanda was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Do you really have to ask?! Do you even _remember _how indecent she was last time?!"

Kanda hummed for a moment before chuckling, "That's just because she cares about you."

"T-That doesn't mean she gets to be as indecent as she wants towards me!"

"Akasaka, we need you!"

Ryuunosuke stopped, "It's not like I'm going to be in here forever, just until I feel like she will be too busy to annoy me."

"Fine, but please hurry out."

Ryuunosuke waited until he was gone to take out a few suitcase's he had been keeping in case they had to leave like over winter break, he sighed and began to pack his first suitcase. At first he just packed all the simple things like his clothes and shoes, there weren't many since he usually just wore his uniform or just a shirt and jeans. He obviously left some out so that he could wear them before leaving, along with pyjamas and slippers. A while later he found a picture of them all which Kamiigusa-senpai forced them to take on the day that Mitaka-san, Misaki-chan, Aoyama and Former Freeloader had to leave. He was forced to actually be in the picture rather than just be shopped in, even Chihiro-sensei had agreed to be in the picture, in her pyjamas. That woman was all about appearance so when she didn't complain everyone was surprised, but he personally thought it was because she couldn't be bothered to complain since it was still quite early. He placed that on the top of the first suitcase before closing it and setting it on his bed, then he got out another smaller suitcase and began to pack other of his possessions.

A few birthday cards the residents of Sakurasou slipped under his door every year along with a present, since he wasn't out much he never really saw anyone on his birthday even though Kamiigusa-senpai always tried to get him to join them in a hot pot party. The memories made him roll his eyes, but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful that they actually cared about that. He still had those cards because he could never really be bothered to throw them away, it was then that he realised his birthday was about a few months after he left. This made him wonder if they would remember his birthday since he wouldn't be there, hopefully not because then they couldn't miss him or be angry at him too much. He wasn't sure if they would 'miss him' per say, but he was sure that they would be hurt that he didn't tell them sooner, and he wasn't sure if he could tell them the reason why. After sticking them in quickly, he carried on with his packing.

The next memorable thing he found was the maids outfit, of course he wasn't taking that with him but it wouldn't hurt to take a look at it before giving it back to the school. He wondered why on earth he still had it in his room, it isn't like he knew it would have some sort of sentimental value. Back then it was a stupid costume which he wanted to burn, along with Former Freeloader and Ponytail, who forced him to wear it in the first place. Just the memory of it gave him a strange feeling of nostalgia, he stared at it for a moment longer before folding it and placing it to the side, reminding himself that he had to take it back to the school later on.

After a few bits of electrical equipment he could pack away before the day, he came to some pictures he also didn't even remember having, or even remember taking. The first picture he saw was ironic to say the least, it was from the first day that he moved into Sakurasou. His room was as empty as could be and he was much younger, he was standing in his doorway with a box in his arms, Misaki-chan had taken the picture when he wasn't expecting it. So his expression was one full of shock and he was looking straight into the camera flash, he remembered after a while what happened afterwards, the flash burned his eyes and he dropped the box on his foot. That told half of the story why he never came out of his room, the other part was that he basically didn't care for anything in this world. He put that one in soon and came across a whole stack of photos, the next one he saw was when he actually met Kanda in person without being thought of as a ghost. The poor boy didn't know that he hated any sort of physical contact, so in the picture he had his arm around his shoulders just at the bottom of the stairs, he was looking at the boy in minor surprise as the picture was taken. Kanda was smiling and sticking his tongue out at the camera leaning against him slightly, both were in their school uniform and they both looked quite lively, Ryuunosuke was surprised at how bright he looked back then also. Placing that picture in the suitcase, he looked through the others.

When he came across the rest of the stack he blinked in surprise before turning the next one over, it was a picture of Misaki-chan when she was giving them out for Christmas. He had simply placed it to the side and glared at it, but now he actually looked at it and felt his stomach churn. It was of her in a Christmas box winking at the camera, at the top it said in fancy red writing, _'Merry Christmas, Sakurasou!' _Now the sickness was seeping into his chest and was beginning to form a lump in his throat, he never thought that he would be so upset about leaving this place but it soon became clear how important it was too him and how special friendship really was. He inhaled deeply to calm himself down, then he placed the picture in the suitcase along with the others. The next few pictures were from the others to remind him of what they looked like every few months, at first Kanda and Mitaka-san sent their own but then they began to think of it as pointless since they knew he probably didn't care, but Misaki-chan insisted on sending him them until the day he left. None of them knew how early that would be.

He saw one of Mitaka-san from when he was young and it made him chuckle slightly, this was when the glasses he wore were almost too small for his face and he actually tucked his shirt in. What a sight that was. When the pile was nearly finished he skimmed through them, seeing some pictures that weren't very long ago of him with Kanda or him with Misaki-san...forcefully, and him with Mitaka-san. They were when they worked on projects with each other, the last few were from Nyaboron and the lump in his throat doubled in size. There weren't just pictures from the showing and presentation, but there were some on the roof and some when they were just working at the table or in Kanda's room. The one Former Freeloader forced him to take with her, you could tell because he didn't look too happy with it, he was glaring at her and was...were his cheeks...? Oh.

"Damn..."

His vision went cloudy for a few seconds before he caught himself and gulped the overwhelming nostalgia and sadness down, then he stuffed his other possessions and sighed putting the suitcases back under his bed so that nobody could see them. Fortunately, his room didn't look too different except for being a bit tidier, and that wasn't something that really bothered him unless it was extremely bad and noticeable and in all honesty it wasn't that messy beforehand. Once he was finished packing he heard a car pull up outside of Sakurasou, so he guessed that they were back. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out with his laptop and set it up on the table before they got in to at least try to pretend that he was doing that the whole time. However, as soon as they saw him he heard...

"Liar."

He looked behind him and saw that Kanda was looking at him weirdly, great, he suspected something was wrong with him. That was just what he needed right now. Soon, Former Freeloader came running at him and he forgot to prepare for it. She threw her arms around his shoulders tightly and he desperately tried to push her away, "Get away from me!" Her voice was happy and giggly and she responded, "You're never ever **ever **getting away from me again, Ryuunosuke!" Then she went back to squeezing the life out of him, his face bright red and his facial expression was one of someone who had given up but someone who was unbelievably uncomfortable. Misaki-chan giggled and hugged her once she was finished with the poor programmer, just as she was being glomped by Shiina, Aoyama smiled and tapped her chin seemingly in thought. "Your expression reminds me of just before the graduation ceremony, when she gave you your cherry blossom badge." His face coloured in red again as he pointed at the brunette, "Don't judge me! She abused my rights as a human, I hate women and she didn't respect that!"

She blinked, "So you hate all the girls who live at Sakurasou?"

Both he and Mitaka-san froze with horrified looks on their faces, everyone stared at them in confusion until Ryuunosuke spoke up. "D-Do you have a weird hidden microphone or camera hidden somewhere in my jacket, or in my phone?!" Brushing her blonde hair back, she looked at him innocently and then at Mitaka-san and then back at him. "Is that bad?"

"Wait, you do?!"

She placed her hands on her hips, "Now, who said that?"

Ryuunosuke stood up with his arms crossed, "You just suggested it!"

Her finger went to her lips and she winked at him, "Nobody needs to know my personal life." Everyone stared at her in shock and Ryuunosuke looked completely horrified, then he stood up with his laptop and shook his head pushing past them. "I'm done." Before he could get far however, he was pulled back by Misaki-chan who then got him in a headlock. She chuckled and shook her head, wagging her finger at him as if he had done something wrong. "Ah, ah, ah! You aren't going anywhere!" If it wasn't for the fact that he had fainted before she could even finish her sentence, he would have heard that last part and he would have been able to process it more. Yes he would be.

He would be going somewhere...

...and he hated it.

**8**

When he awoke he heard a few people arguing, and it hurt his head a lot, but it happened a lot at Sakurasou so it wasn't anything new. He sat up to see Kanda staring at Misaki-chan as she rambled on about seemingly nothing in particular, Aoyama helped him sit up and passed him a cup of water. When he looked down he saw Former Freeloader sitting at his feet holding his hand, but this didn't help anything so he tried puling it back in terror, she noticed this and smiled at him. "Did you have a nice sleep?" The dark haired boy huffed and managed to pull his hand away to rest it on his lap, he then took the water giving the ponytailed girl a nod in thanks. After taking a sip he began listening in on the argument, or basically it was just Kanda scolding her and then she began a huge blabber fest. Actually, he decided to stay away from that convocation and just give himself a chance to wake up properly.

"I didn't mean to kill him!"

Kanda sighed, "He isn't dead, senpai."

"Then why does he look dead?! You can't just look dead and not be dead!"

"That's called going unconscious or fainting."

She cocked her head to the side, "I thought only candles could faint?"

Kanda face palmed and groaned, "Please, Misaki-chan! No bad jokes! Also, candles _go_ faint, they don't literally _faint_!"

"Oi."

Everyone seemed to stare at him, all except Former Freeloader and Aoyama who already knew he was awake. Then Kanda smiled at him and Misaki-chan welcomed him back from the dead, just as he was taking another drink of water, causing him to do a spit take. He coughed like crazy afterwards, giving her the biggest 'never-talk-to-me-again' look he had ever given in history, and he had given a lot of those looks in his time. Former Freeloader patted his back, giggling nervously. "D-Dead?!" Kanda groaned again and tried to hide his horror in his hands, "I thought we had been over this, senpai!" He just ignored everyone and got up from the couch, all he wanted to do was go back to his room but then he remembered the 'ingenious' idea he had to actually help them with their project. When he sat himself at the table he opened his laptop and brought up the program which they would be using to create the music video and what they would use to record it. "The first thing we need to think about is whether we are recording the music video or animating it, either way we would need to spend a lot of time on it. Since we have so many good artists here, I suggest we animate it so that it will still use the talents they prefer to use." As he spoke, everyone else wondered how he recovered from his gynophobia so quickly. Despite that, they all listened in and sat down next to him deciding to discuss it. Eventually, it was decided that Aoyama would be singing with Former Freeloader, or at least back up and that the video would be animated.

"Akasaka, when do you think you can get the animating done?"

"It depends on the length of the video and the content, but I think that I could probably get it done in about four hours."

Everyone flew back in shock, with the acception of Shiina. "Four hours?!"

He just looked at them for a few moments before nodding and setting the recording mic up, "Now we actually need a song. Mitaka-san? Do you have anything?" Former Freeloader nodded happily, "You went to study in Osaka right? That means your writing skills are through the roof!" He chuckled and thanked her before sighing and shrugging, then he got out a pad and pen placing them on the table. "What should it be about? The genre? We should sort that out before writing it." Misaki-chan pointed a finger at the sky and stood on the table, looking as excited as ever, but Kanda cut in just before she could say it. "We aren't writing a song about Nyaboron, senpai." She pouted and sat back on her chair, Mitaka-san rolled his eyes at his wife and Aoyama shrugged suggesting a love song. Everyone seemed up to it except for Ryuunosuke, Mitaka-san and Shiina because she had an idea herself. "Sakurasou." Everyone noticed that she stared at Ryuunosuke as she said that, meaning that she definitely suspected that he had some sort of problem involving Sakurasou. After a moment, Misaki-chan and Aoyama squeezed her until she ran out of breath. "That's perfect!" There were no objections so that was what they were going to write a song, animate a video and make music about.

Sakurasou.

**8**

"Sakurasou is a happy place!"

"No."

"Sakurasou is full of aliens?"

"Although that is true, no."

Ryuunosuke sighed as he heard his friends trying to come up with song ideas, out of nowhere Former Freeloader stopped her drawing to suggest something. "Maybe it could be from someone's perspective? Or it could be all of your feelings for Sakurasou put together?" Aoyama looked at her and questioned what she meant, everyone started listening in except for Ryuunosuke who only tuned in when necessary.

"I mean that you could put your feelings, Sorata's feelings, Mashiro's feelings, Jin-san's feelings, Misaki-chan's feelings, Ryuunosuke's feelings and even the new comers' feelings into the song. Adding them together to make a feeling that everyone feels about Sakurasou."

Ryuunosuke typed and spoke, "You're forgetting someone Freeloader."

"Ack, and Chihiro-sensei's! Sorry about that!" She laughed nervously.

"I don't just mean Chihiro-sensei."

Everyone turned to him and when she tried to think of other people he sighed, then he turned around and rested his arm on the back of the chair. "I mean everyone who has made a difference at Sakurasou is a member, I'm just guessing that the others agree, we counted Ponytail as a member-kind of-before she actually became an official resident. This was because of her deep friendship with Sorata and she taught Shiina a few things before moving in." Then he turned back around and began typing again, "Put the pieces together from what I'm saying Freeloader."

She blinked and tapped her chin, "I'm really sorry but I can't think of anyone except maybe that famous game creator who helped Sorata, or Ayano? Mashiro's editor?"

"You're being way too modest, Freeloader."

Her hands moved slowly as she drew, whilst trying to think and listen. "What do you mean?" After a moment her eyes widened slowly, "Wait..."

"I'm talking about you, Former Freeloader."

From behind him he could practically hear her choking up, soon the others began agreeing with him and thanking him for helping them remember. He just kept typing until the blonde foreigner hugged him lightly from behind, she giggled and placing one of her hands onto his which was laying on his desk before she dug her head into his shoulder. Everyone talked about their feelings wildly for a while as she whispered to him making his chest jump or feel lighter and funny, that was one of the main reasons he hated being near her. "Thank you, Ryuunosuke."

He sighed, "I was only pointing out that you had forgotten yourself, and telling you a bit more about how things go here at Sakurasou. Whoever makes a big difference on everyone's lives or most people's lives...or-or something like that at Sakurasou, then they are definitely a resident." As he finished his sentence she smiled and pecked his cheek before returning to her spot on Kanda's bed, exactly how she was when they did Nyaboron. He could feel his face heating up in embarrassment and he couldn't fully concentrate on his tasks, glaring back at her, she just giggled and waved at him cheekily. One day he would be able to get her back for everything she made him feel, n-not anything romantic or whatever! She just made him uncomfortable and sentimental sometimes, it irritated him because then he had to deal with all of the deep and mushy thoughts. Damn Freeloader.

"Hey, can I put on a Japanese cover of a song by my friend? He doesn't know if he's any good and I wanted your opinions, the song is called Clarity."

Misaki-chan nodded and punched the air, "That will give us some inspiration for our song!"

After putting the song on, everyone seemed in a trance until it got past the first chorus. Soon Former Freeloader started singing it under her breath and he began blushing and getting all sentimental again, what would it be like without her? His fingers froze for a minute as he thought about it, she wouldn't be there to annoy him with her relentless indecency and her constantly trying to force feelings onto him. However, she _was _the one who made him realise how important all these insane teenagers were to him and how special Sakurasou really was to him. She was always right in the most annoying ways possible, and the woman he probably trusted most because of how much she understood him and how much _she_ trusted _him_. Soon he wouldn't have her to tell him how he felt, and she wouldn't be there to force him to face his feelings head on. Would he have to learn these things by himself? No, he could live like he used to. Isolated in his room where nothing could hurt him, and where he couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Ryuunosuke?"

He jumped slightly and hummed in response, she went up behind him and looked at his screen. Anyone with eyes that worked could see how tense he was.

"Ryuunosuke, are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He leaned sideways slightly and gave her a suspicious look, "Just don't get so close to me."

She turned the chair around and looked him in the eye, this obviously made him incredibly uncomfortable and it confused him on why she would need to do that to see if he was lying. "You're lying to me." His eyes widened and he tried turning away from her but she kept an arm at either side of him, she was forcing him to face his feelings again, but this time it wouldn't work. He sighed and crossed his arms, "Why do you think that?" She frowned, "Your eyes look more downcast and you don't look as content or even happy as you usually do."

Ryuunosuke kept his cool, "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Ryuunosuke, tell me what's wrong."

He huffed, "I'm fine, Freeloader."

Shiina cut in once again, "Liar."

"See? Even Mashiro sees it!"

He glared at her and then back up at the woman in front of him, then he just leaned back in his seat. "Can you just let me work? We're wasting time because-"

She leaned closer, "-because I'm worried. You aren't acting like yourself at all, right about now you would be pushing me away from you, but you're too busy trying to hide your feelings to notice how close I am to you."

He opened his eyes to find that she was right, she was so close that he could see the panic burning in her blue eyes. This time he didn't pay attention to the closeness, he just narrowed his eyes and stayed right where he was. "Just. Work." After a moment she sighed and let go of the desk, letting him get back to work. "I will figure it out, Ryuunosuke." Everyone else stared at them as they went back to silence, their hearts were all racing because of the tension and they couldn't believe what they just saw. Rita and Ryuunosuke had a fight!

Not like the one where he helped her during the fight, but one where they both just argued! Nobody could believe it until he asked if they were nearly done writing the song, because she glared daggers at him and he glared right back. Luckily, Mitaka-chan saved the day by asking if anyone had any ideas. "I don't know everyone's feelings yet because Misaki won't let anyone _else _have a turn." The anime artist smiled and clasped her hands to her chest passionately, "I can't help but feel so many burning hot feelings for Sakurasou!" Sorata stared at her blankly hoping that she didn't mean what he thought she meant by that, "_'Burning hot feelings'_?" She giggled and nodded punching the air and then getting back to the pad of paper in front of her, of course there would be no real reason for her to explain what she meant, because she never had any real reason to explain anything she said. Mitaka-san stared at her for a moment with a smile on his face before asking the others how they felt about it, Ryuunosuke begged internally that he wouldn't ask him to explain how he felt about it in words because he couldn't speak how he felt.

"Sorata, what are your feelings towards Sakurasou?"

The younger boy looked at him unsure and kind of embarrassed, he didn't blame him though. "I guess I wouldn't be who I am now without Sakurasou, and I wouldn't have all the friends I do now because of Sakurasou. Before I was bored every day and now I'm not because Sakurasou has given me so many exciting memories, and the people here taught me not to be like other people and to follow my dreams."

Shiina smiled. "I like Sakurasou."

Aoyama smiled and nodded, "I do too, everyone here helped me realise that no good comes from not accepting help from your friends. My friends here mean more to me than anything and if I was to put it into feelings then I would put it in feelings of gratitude and...um..."

Misaki-chan giggled, "Love?!"

Aoyama blinked but then nodded, "Yeah, I love Sakurasou!"

Shiina looked at them. "I love Sakurasou."

Former Freeloader nodded and managed a small smile, "Sakurasou gave me friends who taught me to realise what I want and not to put myself down, and it gave me friends who I love with all my heart. I would die for them and I know that they love themselves or if not, then I know they will learn to because their 'burning hot feelings' are why I can't help but admire and love them."

Misaki-chan sniffed and hugged her tightly, "We love you too, Rittan! Even Dragon!"

This made him freeze in his seat, but then he stayed silent and acted as if he didn't just hear what they said. When they were all done telling Mitaka-san he turned to the raven haired boy and smirked, "What about you, Ryuunosuke?" He just kept typing and secretly had a wonderful fantasy about hacking into his files and not just messing everything up but hacking him somehow into a violent virtual reality, because that was totally how physics and how life worked. After a few minutes of silence, Mitaka-san gave up and sent him an email on how he felt soon. All he did was carry on with his work, ignoring all emails sent to him about it, all except the one he eventually got from Maid-chan.

"Put your earphones in, Ryuunosuke-sama."

He looked at her in boredom, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Sighing, he did as she asked and plugged in his headset. "Now, what is so important that you have to disrupt my work?" She just gave him a sympathetic look, "I know how you feel about Sakurasou, should I tell them Ryuunosuke-sama?" He shook his head and was about to take his headset off when she spoke again, "You need to be included in the song somehow, Ryuunosuke-sama. Just because you are hardly social doesn't mean that you aren't part of Sakurasou, all of them think that too. They care about you, you are their friend. They're your friends too. Trust them." For a freaking Al she could say some deep stuff, and how much did she even know about him other than the things he had programmed her to know or she had accidently found out? What did anyone else know about him?

He just took his headset off and began working again, thinking of every feeling he held for Sakurasou and how to put them into words without losing his pride or dignity. Former Freeloader had already taken about half of those. Speaking of her, would he have to apologise for his actions or the disrespectful way he spoke to her? Maybe he could send her an email on why when he was gone? She would most likely be gone by then so he wouldn't have to deal with her emotions before leaving, he had to deal with his own before dealing with anyone else's. "Akasaka, how are you doing on setting up everything?"

"It should be done in either an hour or half an hour."

"Ack! We don't have a lot of time before you're ready, huh?!"

The maroon eyed boy shrugged and turned around in his chair stretching an arm above his head, "Then I guess you'd better hurry up, I'm not going to be able to wait forever." He realised his mistake a moment after he made it, everyone gave him an odd look and he huffed. "I'm not the most patient human, I will wait for as long as it's worth." This time only three suspicious glares were sent his way, the others just sighed and sent him depressed looks. Misaki-chan crossed her arms and hammered a half angry/half playful look, "It will be worth it!" He nodded, "I'll believe that when it's finished." Mitaka-san sent him another email and it was then that he realised it was him who was keeping everyone waiting, he sighed and began typing an email. Sending it to him in a matter of minutes, he could type fast after all. Behind him he heard Mitaka-san chuckle, when he turned his head he saw him smiling and reading his email. It wasn't even that _'cute' _so he wondered why he was so excited about it. In all honesty, it was kind of disturbing.

"Ryuunosuke, I didn't know you could put your feelings into such professional vocabulary."

He rolled his eyes and carried on typing, "Vocabulary is important if you want people to respect you."

"I think you're just too scared to put it into simple lettering."

"Why would I be afraid? I just find it hard to consider the possibilities of humiliating myself, even if that does mean making others feel unhappy."

Mitaka-senpai raised his eyebrows, "You mean you find it hard to be nice or generous even?"

"Rude."

"But true."

"Touché."

Former Freeloader smiled secretly at them and their conversation, after a while she asked the older girl about the song and she told everyone that it was nearly finished. Apparently, they just needed to come up with the tune for the chorus. Ryuunosuke turned around and face Mitaka-san, "Let me take a look at the lyrics." He nodded and gave him the notepad, soon enough the programmer had managed to get all the syllables and what would be best for the verses tune. After putting it all together he came up with the full song in beats, and with a mix of high and low noises but the real thing would be better. Misaki-chan leaned over his shoulder but he moved sideways and away from her, she smiled at the song and begged him to put it on. He did and the others listened in whilst working.

Once it was finished they all praised it and thanked him, Sorata asked Ryuunosuke if the storyboard was ok with the song and he only had to ask him to shorten some clips and try and convince him not to be in it...didn't work though. Former Freeloader finished the drawings of Shiina, Misaki-chan, Ryuunosuke and Maid-chan. Everyone was happy with her drawings and Sorata, Mitaka-san, Aoyama and Former Freeloader were happy with Shiina's drawings of them too. Ryuunosuke wondered whether the video and song would be best done after they were both finished, the quickest one to do first would be the song. "Should we begin recording the song?" Everyone was happy with it except Former Freeloader and Aoyama because they were nervous, Misaki-chan was certain that they would be great and the others agreed with her. Ryuunosuke just brought up the auto tune app and got it set up for them, "You ready?" They both gulped and nodded as he passed them each the microphone he used and a spare one he kept just in case, he set up the recorder and placed his fingers up to sign 3...2...1...go. As the music played along with them.

"Harewataru sora wa aoku  
Chikazuite kuru ashioto  
Hikari dashita kaze ni osareru you ni hora  
Deatte shimatta."

"Sorezore no yume sorezore no mirai  
Makenai you ni hashiri  
Kizuitara zutto issho ni itanda dare yori mo  
Nayande ochikonde naite waratte  
Kasoku shiteku."

"Kimi ni todoke  
Sora wo kakete  
Massugu na omoi gyutto dakishimete  
Kitto umaretate no tsuyosa wa mune ni  
Kono kimochi ga tsubasa ni nari  
Watashi wa watashi wo koete yuku."

"Hikari sosogu sora no shita  
Kayoi nareta michi de tomaru  
Onaji nioi no hana na no ni nazeka nee  
Iro ga chigatteru."

"Tada hitasura ni made dace wo mute  
Much de oikaketeta  
Azayaka ni motto enogu wo tashite sono saki e  
Itsumo koko ni minna ga ita kara  
Arukidaseru."

"Kagayakidase  
Yume no tsuzuki  
Atarashii jibun ga hajimatteku  
Motto jiyuu ni egaku kokoro no PEEJI  
Mita koto no nai ashita e to  
Watashi wa watashi wo suki ni naru."

"Kimi ni todoke  
Sora wo kakete  
Massugu na omoi gyutto dakishime  
Kitto umaretate no tsuyosa wa mune ni  
Kono kimochi ga tsubasa ni nari  
Watashi wa watashi wo koete yuku."

Everyone cheered when they were finished and after he stopped the recording of course, then he made some changes to it, editing it so that it was louder and a bit smoother. Other than that he thought it was fine. Former Freeloader and Aoyama blushed in embarrassment as they were praised, Sorata then turned to him and asked if it sounded ok. "It should fit with the video and it doesn't sound bad, so it should be good for the festival. The animation is also progressing so-" Misaki-chan cut him off in surprise, "You've already started the animation?!" He nodded blankly and everyone thanked him, slightly confused on when he started it. Apparently, he knew how to read their silence. "I started it when I sent Mitaka-san the email, beforehand I had seen peaks of the storyboards and began on it." Sorata's expression changed into one of pure delight and excitement, "You mean you thought it was good before I even showed you?"

He looked at the floor in embarrassment, "I-I only saw the first few pages and it's how you want it after all."

"It's about you as well."

Ryuunosuke blinked and faced the brown haired boy, "Yes, since I am a resident of Sakurasou I understand that. What I'm trying to say is that it was Misaki-chan's idea and you all went along with it first."

He nodded slowly and gave him a suspicious look, "Are you sure nothing is bothering you, Akasaka? You don't seem like yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you seem distant from the project, not really including yourself when you talk about it at all."

His response was more unlike him than he would have liked, "I am being myself, a shut-in. I've said this in class too, most things in the world bore me. The things that I am interested in are usually because of you people, so I try to give you credit from myself." Did that even make any sense at all? He internally sighed at himself, but kept working even so. Everyone was getting suspicious and he didn't like it, the silence going on behind him was very strange since he expected them to get all happy and stuff. "Dragon, something is wrong." Was he being serious? He was being himself as much as possible, considering all of the problems! How in the _hell_ did Misaki-chan, of all people, realise something was wrong?! Before Mitaka-san and Aoyama! "Why do you all suspect something is wrong?" He spun in his chair and packed up his laptop and electronics, "I'm being myself, nothing is wrong. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to continue my work in my room." Then he left quickly and slipped into his room, getting on with his work silently as Maid-chan asked countless questions. He just ignored her and worked on the animation and song, desperate to prove to the residents of Sakurasou that he was _fine_.

"Ryuunosuke-sama? Why were you so unlike yourself in there?"

Even Maid-chan thought so?

He honestly didn't understand what he was doing wrong.

About 5 hours later the animation was done but he had to ask Shiina and Sorata for more content and they ended up drawing Sakurasou and them there too, at the end, Shiina's picture of all of the residents at Sakurasou was shown. He was quite proud of it and was glad when he could finally go to sleep, turning all electrical equipment off, he stumbled to his bed and drifted into sleep. Hopefully the others would be happy with it too.

**8**

The next morning was beyond awkward since he had confused most of the others the night before, but somehow he had gotten through it. They still had a while until the festival and most of it was finished, in the meeting he showed the video and music to the others and they were praising him and embarrassing him to no end. He almost fainted at least 4 times or perhaps he had fainted and just couldn't remember...? It would come to no surprise. Soon after the meeting had finished Misaki-chan called another meeting before he could leave, she turned the page on the large notepad on the whiteboard to another page which said, '_Dragons Secret_'. He blinked and glared at everyone around the table, already he could tell that they were in on it. "Everyone! Attention please! This next meeting is about our beloved friend Dragon, he has been keeping a secret from us and it's bothering him, which has been bothering us also!" Huffing, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes trying to just fall asleep or something. Shiina tapped his shoulder, making him flinch but then she pointed to Former Freeloader who was a seat away from him. She looked at him seriously and tried to keep their gazes locked, "Ryuunosuke, everyone is onto you now. You can't hide it from us, Mashiro told me that she caught you crying."

Dammit. How was he going to respond to that?

He didn't. He just sat there and waited for someone else to speak and for the shocked faces to stop, after a while, Mitaka-san sighed and adjusted his glasses into a more comfortable position. "I did notice you were thinking about something unpleasant when I saw you on the roof, and when we spoke about trust you seemed more depressed than usual." Eyebrows twitching, Ryuunosuke looked up at the writer and mentally cursed him, "Are you trying to say that I'm usually depressed?" Sorata clenched his hand into a fist and told him to be serious about it, but he didn't like being serious about himself, and especially if it was something he didn't want to talk about. "How do you want me to react, Kanda?" His voice held a small bit of anger, just to show that he was ticked off, but usually he never really showed his emotions unless absolutely necessary. Sorata then stared at his friend in surprise, "I want to know the truth." It was then that he got an idea that _could_ work.

"The truth?"

Everyone nodded and he sighed sitting up straighter in his seat, "I got a very unpleasant call."

Aoyama tilted her head in confusion, "From who?"

"My parents. We don't get along at all because of the fact that they control me too much, and they were basically just lecturing me about leaving Sakurasou and Sui High. Telling me it wasn't a good school, but I told them that I disagreed."

"Liar."

His chest tightened in anger and concern, "I'm telling the truth you want to hear, what else do you want me to say?"

She didn't move at all or show any emotion but her voice showed enough, "You are telling us the truth we want to hear, but not the whole truth."

He glared at her and you could probably cut through the tension in the air with a knife, Sorata put a hand on her shoulder and told her to let the hikikomori finish. "Is that correct? You have more to say?" Ryuunosuke shook his head and didn't break his glaring contest with Shiina, soon the others got uncomfortable but it wasn't long until Former Freeloader realised something important about what he said. "You told us the truth we wanted to hear." He nodded and she leaned forward slightly, "What about the truth we _don't _want to hear?" That damn Freeloader was getting on his nerves! Seeing through every little thing he did, he didn't even mean to sound so suspicious but no, she could see through him like a freaking window! Anger built up inside him but he just sighed and turned to her, "A truth you don't want to hear." Sorata nodded, "The truth is just a painting in grey, right Akasaka?" They were adding the pieces, which wasn't good. When the hell did they get so smart?! He felt his heart pounding and he was sure that Former Freeloader could hear it too, it was obvious that they weren't going to let it go. "You'll know soon." They were about to say something but he cut them off. "I promise."

Nothing more was said.

**8**

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Is that presentation done yet, Kanda?_

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Sorry, could you look it over first?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Would that really be better?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Do you feel unsure about something?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Or are you just stupid?_

_**Sorata Kanda- **__That last one was unnecessary, Akasaka._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Send me the presentation._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Okay, it's being sent now._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I've got it._

As the raven haired boy looked over his friend slide show and speech, he noted everything he had improved on and how he had progressed. It seemed to have confidence, information and interesting facts about Sakurasou in it and the song title and writers were in there too. So were the animators and...apparently knowing the name of the programmer/animator was important. He wasn't exactly complaining but he didn't exactly feel like it was important. Other than that it seemed to be fine, showing everything needed for them to accept their project into the festival. As long as they didn't ask for an interview with everyone after the event, because they had been idiots and changed the date of the festival to 4 days after he would be gone. It was a shame since he wouldn't be there to see the song in its full glory, he wished he could but not everyone could get what they wanted. Typing a reply back to his friend he sighed.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It's not bad. You've gotten a lot better at this kind of thing, Kanda._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__You really think so?_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Yeah, the only thing that needs to be improved is the way you describe the reasons behind the video and subject of the song. _

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__You will not want to put too many of your emotions into the explanation or else they will eventually just take it as some bag of feelings, the audience won't like it if you force emotions onto them._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I suggest you change it slightly, everything else is fine._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__Slow down! I can't write this all down at once!_

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__Learn to, idiot. Time won't stop just so you can take notes._

_**Sorata Kanda- **__You are making it sound way more dramatic than it needs to be._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__It's only the truth, Kanda._

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I'm off._

_**~Akasaka Ryuunosuke~ has logged off.**_

After finishing the conversation with the boy next door, Ryuunosuke went out to get some food for himself since he had missed breakfast that morning. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Former Freeloader getting a drink herself, she looked over at him and smiled sweetly. Churning his stomach instantly. He just looked away from her and reached into the freezer for a tomato, she sighed and secretly went to stand behind him. As he stood up he felt her hand go onto his shoulder, he jumped and turned his head to see her smiling again. This time it wasn't as happy and _real_ as others he had seen from her. "Don't stand so close." Just to spite him, she took a step closer and her hand reached up to cup his cheek softly, he flinched away from her but it was to no avail since she was so close. Unfortunately, she advanced, since he was practically pinned to the freezer. "Oi, Freeloader. Get away from me." She shook her head and that damn smile grew more and more fake by the minute, "Freeloader, do you honestly think that I can't see through that new fake smile of yours?"

"Ryuunosuke, what do you mean?"

"You haven't improved a bit on making it more realistic."

She clenched her free hand and he tried slipping past her, but she wouldn't let him go. He glared at her and noticed that she still had her hand on his face, unmoving. "Former Freeloader, you can't trick me."

"Why aren't you telling me the truth?"

"Is that seriously the reason your smile isn't real?"

Her smile faded instantly, "Is that really bad?"

"It depends, why is it affecting you so much?"

"Besides the fact that I care about you?"

His chest jumped a little but he kept the same expression, "Caring about someone doesn't immediately make their feelings or thoughts your business." Her scowl reminded him of the night she came clean about her first fake smile, he didn't like it at all. He would rather see her real smile. "They may not be my business but they're one of my main priorities, making sure you're happy. Making sure everyone I love is happy." He sighed and tried to get past her again but once again he failed, she placed both arms at either side of him, keeping her space so that it wouldn't trigger his gynophobia much. That didn't mean he wasn't uncomfortable. "Making sure your friends are happy means disrespecting their privacy, and if you do that then they won't be happy." Where was this coming from? Was he just trying to answer her so he could get away? She looked him in the eyes and narrowed her own blue ones, "It doesn't matter if your friends or those you love like you or not in the end, because if you really care about them you will just be happy that they're happy."

That answer surprised him slightly.

"What if they aren't happy in the end but they still don't like you?"

"Then you make them happy."

He gave her a strange look, "How?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as they're happy."

"How would you get to them? If they don't like you then they won't want to be near you."

"By doing the small things that will matter to them, it doesn't always have to be up close either. You can make someone happy with just a note, or leaving them a small gift."

After a while, they both heard footsteps making their way to the kitchen and she reluctantly let him leave. He huffed and made his way back to his room to work some more on a project for a company, and then he realised that he actually only had 2 weeks left at Suimei High and at Sakurasou. The time was going way too fast, he couldn't keep up with it. It hurt even more when he knew that his time there was shortened. He was starting to doubt his decision, should he have told them? There was still time, so he could? However, he knew it wouldn't last for much longer so he would put up with their anger for a bit longer. It was becoming clear that they were going to be hurt either way, but he still went with his original plan to let them find out in the assembly. He hoped that it would be a bit better that way, but he was sure it would be the same either way.

Basically, it was a lose/lose situation.

**8**

The presentation was a complete success.

The hot pot party to celebrate was the thing that cheered most of them up from their earlier meeting about him, luckily they were too excited to question him about anything. Misaki-chan lifted a glass and made a toast, "To Sakurasou, and all the good it does!" Everyone then lifted their glass but him, but much like Nyaboron, Former Freeloader grabbed his hand and the cup making him lift it. She seemed to have forgotten about their last meeting, which was a good thing. Most of them then cheered and blessed Sakurasou, it was one of the strangest things he had ever experienced. He quickly placed his hand back on the table and took a sip of whatever drink was inside of the cup, then he realised very quickly what it was. Alcohol. He swallowed it and had a coughing fit, Former Freeloader patted his back slightly. "W-Why the hell did you give me alcohol?!"

Mitaka-san burst out laughing and he took a sip of his own, "I've seen you drinking it before! So I wanted to see if I could get you drunk!"

"M-Mitaka-san! That was **once **at a new year's party!"

The Freeloader giggled, "Ooo, now I want to see him drunk!"

Mitaka-san smirked, "I think I know why."

She giggled again and Ryuunosuke slowly moved away from her, but she grabbed his arm and whispered what they meant into his ear. He then ran from her blushing deeply and hid behind Kanda in his seat, "F-Filthy woman!" She laughed and the others, with the acception of Misaki-chan and Mitaka-san, blushed in embarrassment of knowing what she meant. He huffed and grabbed a soda from the fridge, "I'd rather stay sober, thank you very much."

"Aw! You're no fun, Dragon!"

"How is any of that fun at all?!"

For once, Ryuunosuke agreed with Kanda.

"He'd get laid!"

The poor programmer then had a heart attack, "MISAKI-CHAN!"

Shiina blinked, "Laid?"

Sorata waved his hands frantically, "I-It's nothing Shiina!"

When he sat back at the table, he realised that he may never get to spend time like this with them again. As he looked around the table, he realised something else as he gazed at Freeloader...he may never get to see her again. "R-Ryuunosuke?" He blinked and noticed that he had been staring at her, "S-S-Sorry!" Blushing slightly, she blinked and held his hand under the table, he flinched away but she had a tight grip on it. When the others were talking, she whispered something in his ear. "Tell me what's wrong, I can't stand seeing you like this." He felt his eyes widen before shaking his head and for once, holding her hand as tightly as he could. "Please..." Looking at her, he saw her eyes beginning to fill up with tears. "It's hurting me, just seeing you act so unlike yourself really hurts me." Unfortunately, everyone else had heard what she said. They stared at him.

That assembly had to be soon...!

"Dragon...?"

"Akasaka, is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No-"

"Stop lying!"

Nobody expected to hear her raise her voice. Shiina stared at him with pleading eyes and a desperate gaze, he blinked and looked at the table. "I can't tell you yet."

"But-"

"I can't!"

He was beginning to get frustrated. "I cannot tell you. I **won't** allow myself to. Just **wait**."

"Why can't you tell us, Akasaka-kun?" Aoyama frowned.

"It's going to hurt, and I don't-"

He quickly cut himself off and shook his head, Former Freeloader wrapped an arm around him and pulled him to her side. This time, he didn't fight or complain. All he did was sit there. "W-What do you mean?" He had had enough, so he gave them a much larger clue.

"You might not see me again."

The silence was deadly. You could cut through the tension with a knife, and yet in that silence you could hear each individual heart break. Freeloader looked at him with horror and fear deep in her blue eyes, as did everyone else. "W-W-What do you mean?!"

"Exactly what I just said."

Her body began to tremble, "Y-You can't leave me! I can't live without you!"

"Please, don't."

"I can't stop! I need you, Ryuunosuke!"

He pressed his hands to his ears, "Shut up, Freeloader!"

She gasped and watched as he practically crumbled in front of her, then he quickly threw an arm over his face and rushed back to his room. He was unable to deal with such drama then. However, she managed to grab his arm and stop him from leaving. He froze and kept his arm over his eyes, she tried to pry it away but he was having none of it. Before he could push her away, she pinned him to the wall by his one arm, knowing that he wouldn't use the other one since he was hiding his face with it. "Ryuunosuke, please tell me what's going on." He shook his head rapidly and clenched his hands into fists, after a moment, he took a deep breath and spoke. "Can't you just wait?"

"How long?"

How long was it again?

Had...Had it really been a week already?

"2 weeks."

"No!"

"Why?"

"I'm worried!"

He rubbed his eyes with his arm and sighed, "I can't." She looked down and a few tears rolled down her face, he noticed this and gave her a tissue. "Stop crying."

"Akasaka, we could just phone your parents."

His eyes widened as he stared at the late 17 year old boy in horror, why would he do something like that? "You can't!"

"Then tell us yourself."

_'I might ask to leave sooner, just so I can tell them.'_

Without warning, his phone began to ring and his AI's voice rang out in a depressed voice. "It's Mrs Akasaka-san." He picked it up with his free hand and held it against his ear, after a few moments, his mothers' panicking voice shot through his ears.

_"Ryuunosuke! You've got to get ready now!"_

"What are you on about woman?"

_"Your flight has been changed! It's for tomorrow instead!"_

He yelped in shock, "Tomorrow?! I'm not ready yet!"

_"You're going to have to be! Your new school is desperate to have you!"_

He groaned, "Can't they wait?!"

_"Say goodbye to your friends and hurry!"_

Then she hung up and he huffed, why did he have to get **her** for a mother? As he contemplated somehow brainwashing the woman to let him stay without being caught, the others stared at him in confusion. Aoyama gulped, "A-Akasaka-kun?" He froze and looked over at her, "What is it, Ponytail?"

"What's. Going. On?!"

He stared at Freeloader and sighed, "You'll most likely know tomorrow."

"Now!"

"Stop being so fucking impatient, Freeloader!"

She gasped and gulped in nervousness, "R-Ryuunosuke..."

He gulped and pulled his hand very forcefully out of her grip before running to his room. He was getting way too frustrated, and now he had hurt his friends because of it. Tonight he would email the new head mistress and tell her to cancel the assembly, and that he would email them himself. After packing everything else he needed up, he wrote the drafts for their emails and decided to send them in the morning. However, he found it difficult to sleep hearing Freeloader crying from upstairs.

**8**

The next morning, he got up extra early and left for the airport.

That's where the story began, and it might be where the story ends. Hopefully not.

He sent the emails to his friends after making a few adjustments to the messages, not making them too sentimental but not making it insulting. It was hard just to send them.

**8**

_Kanda, _

_I apologise for not informing you of my departure sooner, but I was trying to spare you and everyone else at Sakurasou the pain it could cause you. Now I can tell you. _

_I'm leaving for Brazil to begin a new school, and yes, my parents did force me to attend that school. It's going to be hard considering I don't know how to speak their language, so I probably won't learn much. So, I find it pointless to go there, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Once again, I'm sorry for my sudden departure, but my mother informed me yesterday that they wanted me there by tomorrow. My flight leaves at 9:35 so don't get any irrational ideas. _

_I know that this email is meant to tell you why I'm no longer here and why I have been acting strange, but I also just wanted to thank you. I wanted to thank you for being such a strangely good friend to me, even if you are insane and unusually optimistic about everything, you've helped me on numerous occasions and you've been quite a good role model. You are a very trustworthy and kind boy, and I hope you stay that way. I'm no good with words, but I hope you get the gist of what I am saying. If you don't then you're quite stupid. _

_I'm going to miss you and everyone else very much._

_I hope we'll be able to meet again, but since Brazil is so far away that might not be possible. If that is the case then I am sorry for not being there when you graduate, and when you finally begin dating Shiina, and I'm sorry that I can't help you if you ever need my help. It's humiliating to say, but I want to experience those things with you and the others. _

_Now, I have to sleep. _

_Goodbye for now, Kanda._

_Akasaka Ryuunosuke. _

**8**

_Shiina,_

_I apologise for not informing you of my departure sooner, but I was trying to spare you and everyone else at Sakurasou the pain it could cause you. Now I can tell you. _

_I'm leaving for Brazil to begin a new school, and yes, my parents did force me to attend that school. It's going to be hard considering I don't know how to speak their language, so I probably won't learn much. So, I find it pointless to go there, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Once again, I'm sorry for my sudden departure, but my mother informed me yesterday that they wanted me there by tomorrow. My flight leaves at 9:35 so don't get any irrational ideas. _

_Anyway, I hope your painting goes well and I hope you stay exactly as you are right now. It's embarrassing to admit, but if you changed, it would be like you weren't you anymore. Thank you for teaching me that showing emotion is okay, and actually a good thing. Thank you for being so kind towards me and everyone else. Also, thank you for introducing me and Sakurasou to Former Freeloader. She has changed who I am a lot, and it's definitely a change for the better. Please show others how kind and trustworthy you are, and if you don't understand why I'm saying these things, then I'll explain it more bluntly, but more painful._

_You might never see me again, and I will miss you and everyone else greatly if that is the case._

_It's very late._

_Goodbye for now, Shiina._

_Akasaka Ryuunosuke._

**8**

_Ponytail,_

_I apologise for not informing you of my departure sooner, but I was trying to spare you and everyone else at Sakurasou the pain it could cause you. Now I can tell you. _

_I'm leaving for Brazil to begin a new school, and yes, my parents did force me to attend that school. It's going to be hard considering I don't know how to speak their language, so I probably won't learn much. So, I find it pointless to go there, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Once again, I'm sorry for my sudden departure, but my mother informed me yesterday that they wanted me there by tomorrow. My flight leaves at 9:35 so don't get any irrational ideas. _

_Thank you for being so helpful and kind, please stay that way and help others like you've helped me and others at Sakurasou. I hope you'll forgive me for being so blunt and cold towards you, but that is just how I am. Thank you for being such a good role model to me and to others, but don't work yourself into the ground. Thank you for being so honest and caring, without you, I would be much colder and confused about my emotions than I am now. If you don't understand why I'm being slightly more sentimental in this message, I'll explain. You might not see me again. Ever. _

_I certainly hope that isn't the case, but I can't guarantee that I'll have the time or money to fly back to Japan to visit. If I did, the visits would be very brief and pointless. I wish that I could be there for your graduation, but it will most likely not be possible. _

_Goodbye for now, Ponytail._

_Akasaka Ryuunosuke._

**8**

_Mitaka,_

_I apologise for not informing you of my departure sooner, but I was trying to spare you and everyone else at Sakurasou the pain it could cause you. Now I can tell you. _

_I'm leaving for Brazil to begin a new school, and yes, my parents did force me to attend that school. It's going to be hard considering I don't know how to speak their language, so I probably won't learn much. So, I find it pointless to go there, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Once again, I'm sorry for my sudden departure, but my mother informed me yesterday that they wanted me there by tomorrow. My flight leaves at 9:35 so don't get any irrational ideas. _

_Even though you're a pervert and a former cheater, I have found that you are strangely kind and good with giving advice. Your calm and 'cool' personality has helped the whole of Sakurasou when we had reasons to panic. Even though you don't seem trustworthy or honest, you are. Thank you for keeping Sakurasou together, even in its darkest times. Which includes me. I'm grateful to you for being mature enough to stop me from making stupid mistakes, just as you have helped the others with that also. We may never see each other again, but I hope that isn't the case. I won't be able to learn anything and your advice would help me through it if it were possible. I wish I could stay to see you and Misaki have a real family, and have a proper wedding, but it's most likely that I won't be able to. Chase after whatever job you have in mind and don't give up until you've reached it, then find another goal and work to get there too. I hope we get to meet again._

_Goodbye for now, Mitaka. _

_Akasaka Ryuunosuke._

**8**

_Misaki,_

_I apologise for not informing you of my departure sooner, but I was trying to spare you and everyone else at Sakurasou the pain it could cause you. Now I can tell you. _

_I'm leaving for Brazil to begin a new school, and yes, my parents did force me to attend that school. It's going to be hard considering I don't know how to speak their language, so I probably won't learn much. So, I find it pointless to go there, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Once again, I'm sorry for my sudden departure, but my mother informed me yesterday that they wanted me there by tomorrow. My flight leaves at 9:35 so don't get any irrational ideas. _

_You are insane, strange, idiotic, childish and immature, but you are also very smart, kind and talented. Lend those who are troubled or depressed some of your enthusiasm and positivity, and share your kindness with as many people as you can. Some people really need that in their lives and you're almost like the big sister of Sakurasou. I know it sounds cringe worthy, but I need to express these thoughts now or I might not get to again. I'm sorry for acting so unlike myself, but knowing that you're going to be torn apart from your closest friends in two small weeks is quite depressing. I hope you understand that you might not see me again, and if not, I apologise. I wish to be there for every good event in your life, but I might be unable to. Please, stay the way you are and never lose your overly joyous attitude. _

_Goodbye for now, Misaki._

_Akasaka Ryuunosuke._

**8**

_Former Freeloader,_

_I apologise for not informing you of my departure sooner, but I was trying to spare you and everyone else at Sakurasou the pain it could cause you. Now I can tell you. _

_I'm leaving for Brazil to begin a new school, and yes, my parents did force me to attend that school. It's going to be hard considering I don't know how to speak their language, so I probably won't learn much. So, I find it pointless to go there, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Once again, I'm sorry for my sudden departure, but my mother informed me yesterday that they wanted me there by tomorrow. My flight leaves at 9:35 so don't get any irrational ideas. _

_I don't really know where to start, but I hope you know that you've changed me so much and I am very grateful for that. I'm also very grateful to Shiina for introducing you to Sakurasou, without you, I would still be much colder and blunt than I am now. I'm sorry for being so cruel towards you and not giving you a chance to tell me how you feel about my harsh words and actions, but some of that is due to my gynophobia. My gynophobia has gotten better thanks to you. Although, I'm not sure why. You've changed my life so much and I could never put into words how much that means to me, my pride wouldn't let it. I know you seem to care about me on a higher level than friendship, and I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to express those feelings. I should have conversed about the situation, but I didn't and for that I'm sorry. Don't change at all, keep every aspect of yourself now the same. It's your personality that helped me. You taught me to trust and care about those at Sakurasou, and that not all people are cruel hearted and not everyone will abandon me. Now, I find that ironic. I'm leaving you._

_We might never see each other again. It will be the same for everyone else, but with us it will be even more difficult considering we both live quite far from Japan. So if we were to try and meet up, we would probably both have to fly to Japan. For me, that could take several days. It hurts to know that I will never get to thank you properly for everything you've done for me, and that I won't get to make it up to you. Maybe sometime in the future, I'll move back to Japan and somehow fly to England. I don't know. You will most likely never know what you've done for me and how much it's changed me, and I'm saddened to know that I won't get to explain it to you. Please don't change. Don't give up on whatever job you have set in your mind, which is hopefully painting. Strengthen your bond with the others and hopefully we'll stay in contact. I hope to see you again someday._

_I'm sorry._

_Goodbye for now, Rita._

_Akasaka Ryuunosuke._

**8**

_**(CHANGE OF P.O.V)**_

Opening his eyes slowly, Sorata sat up and yawned after stretching his arms. He got ready and opened his curtains. Picking up his phone, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed some ingredients to make breakfast for everyone. Then he looked at his phone and noticed that he had an email, it was from Akasaka. Opening it, he read through it and felt the tears fill up his eyes. Just as he finished reading it, Aoyama and Shiina stood at the doorway of the kitchen. "Kanda-kun…he's gone." Shiina nodded and sniffed, along with the brown haired girl who had tears streaming down her face. Misaki-senpai and Jin-san soon ran into the kitchen and asked them about it, they told her what he said and just as Misaki-senpai began to cry, Rita made her way downstairs. She looked a bit depressed, but once she saw them crying, she got worried. Sorata told her to check her emails, and once she did, she opened the one she got from Akasaka with fear digging into her heart. It took a few minutes before she finished it and sobbed into her hands, Aoyama wrapped her arms around her and instantly, Rita hugged her back and bawled into her shoulder. "He's actually gone! Why didn't he tell us sooner?! I didn't even…!" She trailed off and cried some more into her friends shoulder, Jin-san checked the times of the flights to Brazil and saw that the one Akasaka said he was going to get was delayed. "We could still make it if we hurried."

Sorata looked at him with hope in his eyes, "What do you mean, Jin-san?"

"His flight has been delayed for 2 hours."

As soon as he said that, they all flew out the door. Getting into Misaki-senpai's car and driving as fast as they could to the airport, they hoped that he was still there and that they could somehow stop him from leaving.

On the way there, Rita read through her email again and bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying. She had changed him? He would have talked about how she felt about him? If she had just told him! She should have told him whilst she still had the chance! Sitting next to her was Shiina, she looked over at her phone and read through her friends' message. She then sniffed and tried not to cry, Rita noticed and hugged her legs into her chest. "Rita."

"Y-Yes, Mashiro?"

"Ryuunosuke loves you."

The British girl blinked in surprise and looked at her out of the corner of her eye, her heart was pounding not only with fear now. "W-What brought this u-up?" Holding her hand tightly, Shiina had a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Rita stared at her in shock and didn't understand what she was trying to say, but soon she could talk again. "You'll be together again. He won't leave you." Even more tears welled up in her friends' eyes and she clasped her hand tighter. Holding her hand over her mouth, Rita sobbed into it and hugged her friend as tightly as she could. "Mashiro! I don't know if I can live without him!" Shiina wrapped her arms around her and sniffed, "You won't have to."

Deep inside the two of them knew that there was no guarantee that he would be able to stay, but they held on to that small bit of hope so they could at least try to collect their emotions together.

So they wouldn't have to think of him leaving…

…Possibly even forever.

**8**

_**(CHANGE OF P.O.V AGAIN)**_

Damn, his plane was **really **taking its time.

Ryuunosuke huffed and kept an eye on his phone to try and resist the urge to run back to Sakurasou and get Maid-chan to delete the messages he sent them, but the problem with that would be that they would already be awake and they would have most likely already read them. There was no turning back now. Not that he really wanted to leave in the first place, it was his mothers' fault. Feeling a large weight drop onto his heart, he stood up and paced for a few seconds before checking the time once again. 11:47. When was that flight going to arrive?! As he stood still once again, he heard running footsteps coming his way and he had the worst feeling in his gut. When he turned, nobody was there. He sighed in relief. _'Thank the Lord…'_

"RYUUNOSUKE!"

Spinning around once again, he felt something collide with his chest and stomach. Two arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and he felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened as he stared into the blue gaze of a teary-eyed Freeloader, he could barely breathe and his stomach was in knots. She eventually closed her eyes and let a few stray tears fall down her cheeks, her arms tightened around his neck and he felt the blood rush to his face at full force. He was going to push her away when he realised something important…

…this could be the last time he ever got to kiss her. Or to even be this close to her.

Yes, his gynophobia stopped him from being overly fond of women and he wasn't very affectionate. However, this was the woman that changed him. This was the woman who seemed to care about him more than he first thought. This was the woman who he cared about more than he first thought. This was also the woman who he could never see again. Narrowing his eyes, he felt tears fill them slightly.

'_Screw it.'_

Instantly after that thought, he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. One arm around her shoulders and another on her waist, he felt her freeze but then just hold him tighter. His heart was drumming wildly in his chest, but he felt it break all at the same time. Soon, they pulled away and he stared at her in shock and embarrassment. She still had tears streaming out of her eyes and her voice was wavering, she couldn't stop stuttering and blubbering. "R-R-Ryuunosuke…!" He saw her lean in to kiss him again, but then he heard another familiar voice from out of the blue.

"AKASAKA!"

Both Former Freeloader and he looked around to see him and the other members of Sakurasou running towards him in a panic, they were all crying-with the acception of Jin-san-and they all looked as if they would collapse from exhaustion. Once they got to him, Former Freeloader smiled gently and let go of him, this confused the programmer until Kanda held him as tightly as he could. "K-Kanda?!" The brown haired male sniffed and simply cried for a few minutes, but then his cries turned into heart-breaking pleads. "Please don't go!"

The programmer bit his lip, "I wouldn't if I had the choice."

"P-Please!"

For once, Ryuunosuke let himself be sad. He clutched the back of his friends' shirt and shook his head, feeling the tears make his way to his eyes again. "I'm so sorry."

Kanda just sobbed into his shoulder and kept begging him not to go, but there was no chance of him being able to stay. He was told a few hours beforehand that his mother was going to meet up with him at the airport, but since the flight had been delayed, so had she. His mother was merciless, so even if she saw how upset his friends were over this, she wouldn't hesitate to tear him away from them. Kanda's grip seemed to tighten for some reason, but after a woman's voice echoed throughout the building, he understood why.

"**The 9:35 flight to Brazil has arrived and will be boarding in 20-30 minutes."**

Former Freeloader sniffed and shook her head, "No! We don't want you to leave!"

Ryuunosuke sighed, "I know, but I have to. My mother will be here soon."

They all cried once again, Misaki-chan kept telling everyone how different and immature the whole place would be without him and he was surprised that she would admit that so willingly. Slowly, Kanda let him go and apologised for getting tears on his shirt. Ryuunosuke brushed it off and told him that it didn't matter, because right at that moment, it really didn't. Freeloader wouldn't stop crying, no matter how much she tried, so she ran over to him and hugged him again. He was getting a lot of those that day. Her face dug into his shoulder and she sobbed, and as she did she realised something. She still hadn't told him how she felt up front! She needed to tell him!

**8**

Just as a woman with short black hair made her way up to her son and his friends, a blonde girl hugging her son cried out something in pure desperation and heartbreak, shocking her thoroughly.

"_**I LOVE YOU!"**_

His reaction was as unusual, he simply stood there with a shocked expression. Soon however, he blushed brightly and began stuttering absolute nonsense as his reply. "I-I-Um-Uh…!" She blushed also and hugged him tighter, "I love you…so much." He sighed and although his blush was still present and visibly clear, the way he said what he did next was incredible to her. "I…think…that I-I might..." Taking a deep breath, he finished his sentence. "…l-like you too." She giggled a watery giggle and smiled, nodding into his shoulder, understanding that his gynophobia was still an issue. The woman behind him smiled and tapped his shoulder making him turn around and the other kids looked up at her, Ryuunosuke huffed and glared at the woman. "This is my mother, so-"

"No!" Freeloader held him as tightly as she could not letting him escape from her.

"F-Freeloader! My mother is literally right there!"

She shook her head, "I don't care! I don't want you to leave, I love you too much!"

The woman behind them saw the tears running down her face and she heard the sobs erupting from the girls' lungs, and as she did she felt her heart break a little bit more for her son, the girl and his friends. She watched as the other children tried to wipe their tears away, but one brunette didn't manage to. That girl just kept bawling into a hankie. "Son? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

He huffed, "Why should I? It's not like we're going to see them again…"

"Don't say that!"

He looked at the seemingly foreign girl who was still hugging him and sighed, "…anytime soon."

Sorata made his way over to his mother, wiping his eyes, attempting to rub the tears away. "H-Hello, I'm Kanda Sorata." He pointed to each person to show her who was who when he said their names, "That is Shiina Mashiro. He is Mitaka Jin. She is Aoyama Nanami and **she **is Mitaka Misaki." Then he turned to the blonde girl and sighed sadly, "Finally, that is Rita Ainsworth. She loves your son more than anything." The raven haired shut-in blushed as she nodded vigorously, digging her head into the crook of his neck. He gulped and told her to calm down, she sobbed some more. "R-Ryuunosuke, you can't leave!" She shook her head, "You can't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not my choice. Blame my bitch of a mother."

The woman sighed as everyone else gawped at him in shock. Did he really just call his mother a bitch? She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you're really cruel." He glared at her, "Says you."

"If you had actually contacted me once in a while then I would know how much these people mean to you, so I wouldn't have signed you up if I knew."

He huffed, "No, I am moving schools and fucking countries because you don't think Suimei high school is a good school. So, don't put all the blame on me. I simply don't like you, so I don't contact you. It's as simple as that."

Before anyone could say anything, the voice on the speaker spoke again.

"**The flight to Brazil will be boarding in 10 minutes time. Thank you."**

Everyone felt dread fill their hearts as they realised that one of their closest friends would be leaving them in such little time, but for such a long time. Freeloader sniffed as she tightened her hold on the programmer and felt him wrap an arm around her, "Ryuunosuke, I love you." He blushed and gulped nervously, "Y-You already told me that." She nodded, "Yes, but I need to make up for the time that I haven't told you. I love you." Blushing even more, he sighed and felt his mother's shocked burning gaze on him. "W-Whatever."

"I love you so much…"

He gulped again and felt his heart race, "C-Calm down, already..." Sympathy laced in with his voice, but then it got embarrassed. "My mother is right there."

She kissed his cheek, "I don't care. I love you!"

"I-I get it!"

Then suddenly from the small group in front of them they heard Misaki-chan's voice cry out desperately, "I love you too, Dragon!" He froze, "W-What?!" She sniffed, "You're like my little brother." He sighed in relief, but then felt his heart clench painfully.

"I love you too, Ryuunosuke." Shiina looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Akasaka-kun!" Aoyama too?

"Fine, I'll admit that I love you a little." Mitaka-san even said it?!

"I love you too, Akasaka!" Kanda didn't need to shout it like that…

Ryuunosuke felt himself blushing brightly, tears building up in his eyes. They cared about him so much and yet he was leaving them! Biting his lip, he heard Freeloader whisper in his ear softly those three little words that were breaking his heart. "I love you…"

"Y-You…" He could barely talk, not even being able to muster a word.

His mother smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "You've got such nice friends, Ryuunosuke."

He nodded, "I-I know." Then he held the girl in his arms tighter and met the gazes of his friends, watching as they slowly smiled at him. He blushed and looked at the floor. It was as if he wasn't leaving. Until…

"**The flight to Brazil is boarding now. Thank you." **

Fuck.

As his mother looked at him with a heart wrenching frown, he slowly began to let go of the British girl. His actions were thwarted and he was only held tighter, even as he picked up the handle of his suitcase. She shook her head, letting her tears fall onto the crook of his neck as she dug her head into it. The others tried not to cry, but Aoyama of course burst into tears. "D-Don't leave!"

"P-Ponytail…"

Kanda bit his lip and took a deep breath, "Aoyama, p-please stop crying."

"I can't, Kanda-kun! This could be the last time we ever see him!"

He nodded, tears sliding down his face. "I-I know."

Ryuunosuke's mother placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's time to go." He shrugged her off and nodded sullenly, pushing the girl away gently but firmly. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeves, how could he stop her crying? "Stop crying, Freeloader." Muffling a sob with her sleeve, she shook her head. "I can't…" Looking up at him, she felt one thousand knives stab into her heart. He had a few tears in his eyes himself. Leaning over, she held onto his shoulders and pressed her lips against his softly. This obviously shocked and embarrassed him greatly, but what embarrassed him most was that his mother was right behind him! He returned the kiss and blushed as he did so. His mother gasped in surprise and smiled sadly. When they pulled apart, she held his hand tightly and bit her lip, keeping her eyes on the floor. "I love you, Ryuunosuke. I always will, and I p-promise that w-we'll see each other a-again." Tears leaked from her eyes and she sniffed, he nodded and decided to try and be 'affectionate'. So, he lifted her head up by her chin and kissed her cheek gently. Her face reddened slightly and she sniffed as he let go of her hand, grabbing his bags and waving goodbye to the others. "Thank you for caring so much about me, and I hope to see you all soon. I-I won't forget any of you." Then he took a deep breath and made his way to the plane, hearing a few thumps behind him, he turned to look and saw Freeloader and Aoyama holding each other and crying on their knees. Although he was tempted to go back and comfort them, he was forced forward since he knew that the plane would be leaving soon. Wiping a tear from his eyes, he blushed lightly and sighed. God, he hated this.

"Ryuunosuke! Why did he have to go?!"

As he heard the desperate and heart breaking cries of the blonde girl he didn't just _**'like'**_, he'd fallen deeply in love with, he gulped down the lump in his throat and noticed that his mother was looking at him through eyes of regret and sorrow. After being searched and placing his bags on the luggage x ray machine, he stepped onto the plane and looked back to see that they were gone. Good, he couldn't bear to watch them get smaller and smaller. Sighing sadly, he sat down in his seat. He was in the middle of the plane at the window seat, his mother beside him, obviously trying to talk and apologise. But he just ignored her. The plane set off a while later and he looked out of the window to try and catch a glimpse of Sakurasou, a place he guessed he wouldn't be seeing again. However, when he looked out at the airport roof, he saw something that made him cry for real. Every member of Sakurasou, including Chihiro-sensei and Freeloader, was holding up a banner saying two very simple things…

"_**We Love You, Dragon!"**_

"_**We'll NEVER EVER EVER forget you either!"**_

He sent a group message saying one simple thing.

_**Akasaka Ryuunosuke- **__I love you all too._

As the tears streamed down his face, he looked out the window once again at the people he loved most.

The people who felt like family.

The people who loved him.

The people whom he loved.

The people he may never see again.

**8**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ryuunosuke: *wipes tear from eye***

**Rita: Are you crying?**

**Ryuunosuke: *spins around and coughs* N-No what are you talking about?!**

**Rita: *smiles and hugs him* You're too cute.**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* S-Shut up…**

**Jin: Man….Why do you have to be so depressing Miko-san?**

**Me: *sniffles and shrugs* It's in my nature.**

**Misaki: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Shiina *frowns* That was sad.**

**Aoyama: *sighs***

**Sorata: That didn-**

**Aoyama: Don't bother…**

**Me: Also, sorry if the singing thing is a bit weird and different! I just couldn't be arsed to write Iori and Kanna in.**

**Iori: Wow…That hurts.**

**Kanna: I personally don't care.**

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Misaki: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Me: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Misaki: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**Sorata: NO! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!**

**Ryuunosuke: SHIT! FUCKING HIDE!**

**Rita: *pulls him into his bedroom* Let's hide in here!**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brightly once in there* G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!**

**Me: Canon? **

**Misaki: Canon?**

**Me&amp;Misaki: CANOOOOOOOOOON?! WHERE DID YOU GO CANON?! COME OUT CANON!**

**(A/N: WAAA! I'm going to write a happy ending for another chapter, it won't be as long as this one, but if you don't like THIS ending check out the other one!)**

**(A/A/N: Sorry if I spell 'conversation' wrong! DX)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* Stop crying already.**

**Rita: Wouldn't you actually be sad if you had to leave us?!**

**Ryuunosuke: Idiot. Of course I would, but I'm not leaving any of you.**

**Rita: *smiles* Good, now I want a cuddle! **

**Ryuunosuke: NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Jin: But in the last chapter you said that you loved her 'deeply'.**

**Me: *snickers***

**Sorata: You're gross.**

**Me: YOUR MAM!**

**Sorata: *LE GASP***

**Aoyama: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!**

**Shiina: Mama…?**

**Misaki: I'LL BE YOUR MAMA, MASHIRON!**

**Shiina: *is hugged by Misaki* Mama…?**

**Misaki: YEAH! I'M YOUR MAMA!**

**Jin: Uh…*shakes head* I don't even want to **_**try **_**and explain why she couldn't be your daughter…**

**Sorata: I'm disturbed.**

**Aoyama: Yeah…So am I.**

**Me: OMG! Join the club!**

**Sorata: There's a club now?!**

**Aoyama: Is she making any sense at all?!**

**Ryuunosuke: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Rita: *giggles and cuddles***

**Ryuunosuke: S-Stop it already!**

**Rita: Make me. *giggles seductively***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* I will.**

**Rita: Hm? *pulls away to see his face***

**Ryuunosuke: *leans in to kiss her***

**Rita: R-Ryuunosuke…?!**

**Me: CANON?! OMG! OMFG! OMFG! LU-CHAN! I NEED TO CALL LU-CHAN!**

**Jin: Then call her.**

**Me: *stumbles around* WHERE'S THE PHONE?! WHERE'S THE PHOONE?! LU-CHAN! CANON!**

**Ryuunosuke: *about to kiss her***

**Rita: *watches in amazement and anticipation***

**Ryuunosuke: *pulls away and takes three steps back***

**Me: *blinks* What just happened?**

**Ryuunosuke: Your guard was down. So I escaped.**

**Rita: *blinks and then pouts* So cruel…**

**Misaki: WHY DRAGON?! WHY WOULD YOU TRICK POOR MIKOON?!**

**Me: *sniffles* NOOOOOOOOOO! CANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

**Ryuunosuke: *sighs* Someone get her to shut up, please.**

**Me: WAAAAAAAA! WHY?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!**

**Ryuunosuke: *eyebrow twitches***

**Me: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ryuunosuke: *le sigh* I hate you. *leans up and kisses Rita softly***

**Rita: *blinks in surprise***

**Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Rita: *kisses back***

**Lu-chan: I'M HERE! WHERE'S THE- *spots canon* CANOOOOOOOOON!**

**8**

Saying that they missed him was a huge understatement.

Rita had been depressed since he left, and it had been 6 months. She refused to go home and even when her father called her and Sakurasou, every time she would say that she would feel like it really was over for them if she moved even further away from him. He would plead for her to come home but she never said yes. She always just hung around Ryuunosuke's room, even if it hurt to high hell. Sometimes they would hear her crying into his pillow, cuddling it as if it was the boy himself. Of course he kept contact with them through Skype and email, but it just wasn't the same. They could barely talk because of the different times, and apparently his services were always needed there. Everyone didn't dare to explain to Rita that they were slowly drifting apart, because they knew that she had already figured that out long ago. Nobody could bear to think about it, so they had just pushed it to the back of their minds until one day when Chihiro-sensei called a meeting. "Someone will be moving into Akasaka's room."

Everyone froze.

This just made it too real. The expression on Rita was one of depression and sorrow, she knew that this meant he seriously was **not** coming back. Sorata bit his lip, "W-Who is he?" She tapped her chin and sighed, "I've forgotten his name, but I think he turned 17 about a month ago." Once again, their hearts simultaneously broke. Akasaka's birthday was last month. Rita looked up hopefully, "W-What day…?" The red haired woman shook her head, "It's not him." They nodded and Rita decided that she couldn't stand to hear more about this new guy stealing his bedroom. As they watched her go, they felt guilt seep into their hearts. But before she could leave to Ryuunosuke's room for good they got an email from the programmer himself. Sorata checked it and called for Rita, telling her what had happened. She came running back in to see the others crowded around a laptop Sorata had recently gotten from his parents.

"Akasaka! It's been a while!"

The boy on the other side of the call nodded, "Indeed it has. How have you all been?"

Sorata smiled, "We really miss you." Rita nodded vigorously and the raven haired boy blushed. He coughed awkwardly and mumbled quietly that he missed them a lot too, "We miss you so much!" Ryuunosuke blushed lightly in embarrassment, "I-I've missed you all too. Calm down." They chuckled at his usual antics and asked how things had been at his new school. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, "Awful. It's horrible here. I can barely learn anything because I don't speak Portuguese." He sounded so frustrated that it broke their hearts, they could tell that he seriously hated that school. "The only good thing about this school would be the two students on either side of my room. They're alright and they speak Japanese." They asked how he was keeping up with the homework and he rubbed a hand over his face in irritation. "I've been fired from three of my jobs because of that shit."

Rita gasped, "You what?!"

Aoyama covered her mouth with her hands, "That's terrible!"

He nodded, "I know. The reason for this is because I was not only being forced to do the homework, but I was being kept back in class for not doing enough writing in the lesson. So I had no time at all to do my projects or work assignments. I explained what the reasoning was, but they told me to stop acting like a child and that if I wanted the job then I would had to drop school."

Even Chihiro-sensei got angry for this, "Are they stupid?! You can't drop school for a job, you're only 17 years old!" He sighed and nodded in agreement. Everyone felt so helpless. And they started outwardly panicking when they saw the teacher getting mad, Chihiro-sensei frowned and sighed angrily. "Honestly, did your mother really have to act so irrationally? She really does-"

Rita bit her lip, "Ryuunosuke?"

He hummed in response and she scratched her cheek with a small blush on her cheeks. "I love you."

He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, remembering what happened just before he left. "I-I know…stupid."

She giggled and the others grinned because they knew that that was the first time she had even cracked a proper smile in months, "Nervous?" He huffed, still blushing. "O-Of course not! I-Idiot!" Everyone laughed and watched as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, "Y-You're all so cruel."

"Ryuunosuke?"

"What is it, Shiina-san?

She looked at the floor sadly, "Someone is moving into your room."

He froze then sighed, "Well it had to happen sometime."

Rita was about to retort when he shushed her and told her that since he was no longer living there someone had to take his place, they all pouted. Misaki-chan frowned, "No-one can replace you, Dragon." He scratched the side of his lips in embarrassment, but sighed. "Someone is going to have to."

"No!"

"Freeloader, calm-"

"No! Nobody can replace you here, nor can they replace you anywhere! You're special!"

Not even he could stop the small smile from creeping onto his face at those words, when everyone saw him smiling they couldn't take their eyes off of him. He looked up at her and shook his head fondly, something he didn't do normally. "Thank you, but I'm not **that **special. But thank you for thinking so." She crossed her arms, pouting. "Yes you are! I love you very much, and I don't love anyone else the way I love you! Therefore, you are special!" His face was now bright red and he was just stuttering out nonsense for his response, but then he seemed to get a determined expression on his face. "W-Well…" He looked around, his blush increasing rapidly. "I-I-I-I guess I…I-I-Uh…Um…I-" Before he could say anything, his phone began to ring and he huffed. "It's my mother. I've got to go."

Rita blinked, "Wait! I want to know what you were going to say!"

He blushed and shook his head, "I-I-It doesn't matter! See you guys later!"

Then he hung up.

Breaking all of their hearts in synchronisation.

**8**

Two weeks later, Chihiro-sensei was clearing out the rest of Ryuunosuke's stuff, such as his broken hard drives and such things as that. Obviously he was too lazy to bin them…

Rita obviously stayed in Shiina's room the whole time, too heartbroken to even talk to anybody.

"Oi! I finished clearing Ryuunosuke's room out! So, I'm going to get the new kid!"

Then she was gone.

Slowly, the others made their way to the kitchen. Rita was snivelling into Aoyama's shoulder and cuddling her to near death, but the brunette didn't mind at all. She was close to crying herself anyway. Sorata and Shiina decided to sort out dinner since the others weren't really up to doing anything, the only one who would probably be up to helping them would be Jin-san, but he wasn't here anymore. He went back to his school and told them to tell Ryuunosuke that he'd better visit them soon. When they did tell him, he rolled his eyes and said that he hoped he would too. They also told him that they came second in the competition, he seemed surprised since he was sure many training musical artists would enter the competition also. Then he explained that he would not be able to call them anymore, since it would cost way too much money, and his phone had been taken away from him. The school was cruel.

"Rita-san, you **will **see each other again! Okay?"

She sniffed, "B-But this just seems too permanent! I don't like it!"

Aoyama held her tighter, "None of us do, but you have to be strong. Okay?"

Nodding, she apologised for acting like a baby. But she told her that there was nothing pathetic or childish about it, she simply missed the person she was in love with. Misaki-chan agreed with her and asked her if she wanted to try and Skype call him, she nodded and they all tried to get a hold of him again. But it was impossible. Rita slumped at the table hopelessly and felt herself sink into depression, she bit her lip. "I want him back…" Those few whispered words were said just before the door opened to reveal Chihiro-sensei looking quite tired and cold, she shivered and called everyone to the door. But Rita was delayed. The teacher noticed this right away. "How has she been?" Sorata sighed, "Depressed." Aoyama nodded, "Heart broken." Shiina frowned, "Rita's sad." Misaki clasped her hands together, "She's missing Dragon." Chihiro-sensei nodded, "I thought so." Sorata recomposed himself and looked up at her, mustering a weak smile. "So, where is the new boy?" She pointed to the car boot, then she told them that he was just getting his bags out of the boot. That was when Rita joined them at the door. Aoyama blinked, "What is his name?"

Chihiro-sensei smiled, "His name?"

They nodded.

"His name…" The boy began to stand up and she smirked, "…is Akasaka Ryuunosuke."

Looking over at the car, they saw the raven hair first and then they saw the usual plain shirt and jeans, and finally they saw his beautiful indigo eyes gazing at the boot once again to double check that he didn't leave anything behind. Rita already had tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes widened and she stared at him as he made his way up the path to the door of Sakurasou. Just as he was halfway there, she suddenly realised what was going on. "RYUUNOSUKE!" She screamed his name in delight before rushing to him and pouncing on him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her face digging into his shoulder. He yelped out in shock before falling backwards and landing on the ground. "H-Hold on!"

"Ryuunosuke, I love you! I've missed you so much! Are you really staying?! You aren't going to leave again are you?! Have you missed us as much as we've missed you?! Will you stay here forev-"

He cut her sentence off by rolling his eyes fondly and pressing his lips to hers softly, her eyes were wide open before they closed gently. She kissed him back with as much enthusiasm as her overexcited mood would let her, he held himself up on one of his hands and cupped her cheek with the other. When they pulled away, he blushed brightly and scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "I-I love you!" Her heart probably stopped there and then, she blushed lightly and felt even more happy tears come to her eyes. "Really?" He nodded curtly, and embarrassed look practically carved into his face. She grinned and held him as tightly as she could, not letting him go until the others begged to see him. After he was let up, he was embraced by everyone and willingly returned the gesture. Even to the women.

Of course though, Rita just had to hug him again! But as she did, she whispered three words into his ear.

"_Welcome home, Ryuunosuke…"_

Home…

…he liked the sound of that.

**8**

**Me: YAY! A HAPPY ENDING!**

**Sorata: Good! We're loving the reviews!**

**Aoyama: Aw, his confession was so cute!**

**Ryuunosuke: C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-CONFESSION?!**

**Shiina: *tries to count how many stutters***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes brightly* D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DID YOU **_**HAVE**_** TO ADD THAT IN?!**

**Me: Indeed I did! *grins***

**Rita: I love you too, Ryuunosuke! *cuddles him***

**Ryuunosuke: WHAT?! *blushes beyond belief***

**Jin: Well you **_**DID **_**kiss her before, didn't you?**

**Misaki: YEAH! IT WAS SO KAWAII!**

**Ryuunosuke: W-Well, that was because…um….! *blushes***

**Rita: YAY! *kisses him***

**Ryuunosuke: MMMPH?!**

**Sorata: Not this again!**

**Aoyama: I'll go get the tranquiliser…**

**Jin: I would get some aspirin too. *chuckles* The ranting he's going to do after this…!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Don't worry! This is only going to be about how he came back!**

**Ryuunosuke: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH?!**

**Rita: *smiles***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* MPH?! MMMMMPH!**

**Jin: God, I'm going to hell for laughing at this! *laughs***

**Misaki: *giggles* DRAGON AND RITTAN FOREVER!**

**Shiina: *punches air* Yay.**

**Sorata: *has aspirin at the ready* Have you got the tranquiliser?**

**Aoyama: *nods* Yeah.**

**Ryuunosuke: *glares at everyone* Mmph!**

**Rita: *kisses deeper***

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* MPH?! HMPH?!**

**Rita: *sighs happily***

**Ryuunosuke: *flails around* MMMMMMMMMMMPH!**

**Me: Communicate through MMPH's!**

**Ryuunosuke: *glares* Mmph.**

**Me: *le gasp* WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!**

**Ryuunosuke: *rolls eyes* Mph!**

**Me: I'm not helping you until you apologise!**

**Ryuunosuke: Hmph! *blushes* Mmmph?**

**Me: No, only I can understand you.**

**Ryuunosuke: …Mmmmmmmmmmmmph?**

**Me: I can keep secrets, why?**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes deeply* Mmph…Mphh….**

**Me: IS IT REALLY TRUE?!**

**Ryuunosuke: Mph.**

**Me: CANOON!**

**Everyone else: …**

**Sorata: What even is she?**

**Aoyama: I don't even know…**

**Rita: *pulls away* What were you two talking about…?**

**Ryuunosuke: *blushes* N-N-N-Nothing!**

**Jin: I don't believe that.**

**Misaki: Is it kawaii?!**

**Ryuunosuke: W-W-Will you guys just drop it already?**

**Shiina: The beat?**

**Ryuunosuke: NO!**

**Me: DROP THE BEAT! *puts Hey There Mr Brooks on***

**Everyone else but me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: So I see you're singing along!**

**Everyone else: MAKE IT STOPP!**

**Me: Yay! *claps hands happily***

**8**

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table and telling Ryuunosuke about everything that happened while he was gone, and when they told him about the clearing of his room, Rita blushed in embarrassment and he blushed a bit also. Sorata chuckled at them and asked how Ryuunosuke was on the flight back, he shrugged. "A bit of turbulence. But if you're talking about emotions, I was beyond glad to be coming home." They all smiled and Rita hugged his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. He blushed and looked away from them all, not pulling away either. She snuggled as close as she could to him and smiled in content, "How did you get back? I thought your mother said that there was no way?"

He scratched the side of his lips and shrugged, "Apparently when she heard that I had been fired and held back in class she was so angry that she contacted the school, but they didn't do anything about it." His cheeks began to blush brightly and he coughed awkwardly, "B-But Former Freeloader's parents had heard about me leaving Sakurasou, s-so they decided to give enough money to my mother to get me a plane ticket back to Japan." The blonde haired girl gasped and giggled, holding him tighter.

"I did tell them that I missed you and that I loved you more than anything in the world…"

The blood rushed to his face and he scratched the back of his neck, so she continued and laughed as he stuttered in embarrassment. "So, they must have known that I needed you. Did they contact your mother?" He nodded, she smiled. "Then I would be careful, they might contact you next."

Everyone laughed as he sighed. But she just sat up and looked at him properly, "Ryuunosuke…?" He blinked and hummed in response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him as tightly as she could. "I love you."

He gulped and watched as they all encouraged him to make a move, soon he made a pretty effective one. "I…Uh…" His arms held her tightly but then he took her chin in one of his hands, "I love you too." She smiled and kissed him once again, he blinked and then closed his eyes. He was back.

With the people who felt like family.

With the people who loved him.

With the people whom he loved.

With the people he'd never leave again.

**8**

**Me: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sorata: MAKE. IT. STOOOOOOOOP!**

**Aoyama: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!**

**Me: I TAKE THIS BLADE, I SLIT YOUR THROAT!**

**Misaki: M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MIKOON?!**

**Jin: UGH! IT'S EATING THROUGH MY BRAIN!**

**Ryuunosuke: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!11**

**Rita: THIS IS SO LOUUD!**

**Shiina: *dances along to the music***

**Me: YAY!**

**Everyone else: HOW?!**

**Me: I love Asking Alexandria… *pouts***

**Shiina: *shrugs* They're okay.**

**Me: By the way, sorry that this was extremely short but I was only trying to explain how he managed to come back! Also…THE CANOOON!**


End file.
